The Dark Is Rising
by Biter of Ankles
Summary: The war is over, the DemonKing bound, yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary. A prince falls mysteriously ill…and what was is not always what will be.[FE:SS]
1. Prologue: They Returned

_**Disclaimer**_

_Though I earnestly wish I did, I currently possess no ownership rights to any of the Fire Emblem games or their characters. The key word there, friends, is 'currently'._

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_Yes, I defy the seemingly-expected Ike/Soren (um…ewww) or Eirika/Tana (uu) expectations for the Fire Emblem fanfics. Nor am I doing a Eirika/Seth fanfiction, or Ephraim/Eirika (ewwwwww) or Ephraim/Lyon (ugh). And Amelia is NOT in this story. She's actually one of my least favorite characters (I didn't even bother to get her my second time round) but let's not gripe about that. The featured pairing is…_

_Eirika/Lyon (you see so little of it! And it _is_ the implied pairing in the game)_

_Perhaps minor implied Joshua/Natasha or Ephraim/Tana (based on their supports)_

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_I always love reviews, folks! The more the merrier – and the more inclined I am to continue writing! An author needs some motivation, ya know? The only thing is I ask please; limit the flames. I do want constructive criticism, but not the typical 'omg I hate ur writing it sucks!' flame. Those are just pointless. And please don't complain about the pairing; I do not in any case write yaoi or yuri, hence my avoidance of the male/male or female/female pairings, and I do tend to stick with canon pairings._

_

* * *

_

_**Summary**_

_The war is over, the Demon-King bound, yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary. A prince falls mysteriously ill…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

**They Returned**

-

-

-

_Quote of the Chapter: They had returned, but they had not healed._

_-_

--

--

They returned.

Changed; solemn, quiet, with death in their eyes. The silent processions that led down the streets of Raustin were shrouded in black and mourning, their horses adorned not with gold and green but with the rust of blood, and the dark of death. The people looked to their princess for laughter and warmth, but even she was silent, her eyes fixed on the two figures that rode ahead, their twin turquoise heads bowed in grief. And so the peoples' eyes eventually found their way up to the two who rode in front, riding upon slender white horses.

His hair was a dark turquoise, more green than blue, and hung around his ears jaggedly; in bad need of a trim, some would say. His eyes stared challengingly out at the crowd, as if they still replayed battles won and lost in their depths. His seat on his stallion was good, and several horse-experts in the crowd nodded to themselves. A long spear was balanced in his stirrup, its shaft leaning back against the cloak-covered shoulder to the left, flashing in the sun's light as he rode by. Every now and then, the lord – for he surely must be one – glanced to his left, and the woman who rode in silence.

Like his, her hair was a dark turquoise, though more to the blue side than his, and dangled down near her waist – untidy and rough, though it had once been smooth and shining. Her eyes, so near the hue of her hair, were dull and faded as they stared down at her mare's dark mane in silence. Hands covered in thin leather gloves gripped the reins tightly as if a fear of falling was strong in her, though she rode with the graceful seat of one born to the saddle. At her hip a sword rode, long and slender – more to the style of a rapier than the heavier objects others of their entourage wore. A long cloak had been pulled around her, obscuring her garb from view, but the watchers whispered that it was as beautifully woven as their own Priestess-Princess's, for this was a High Lady of Renais! No, some whispered, she was the Twin Princess of Renais herself – and that beside her was her warrior brother! Yet the silent woman looked neither left nor right at these mutters, and her eyes were still filled with death.

-

"Smile, sister, the people are watching." Eirika raised her head to meet the gentle eyes of her twin beside her. Shaking her head slowly, Renais's princess raised a hand to tuck back a strand of turquoise hair behind her ear.

"Then let the people watch. A great tragedy has occurred in their lands. They deserve to know." Ephraim had no reply to make in response to her words, and could only look back at the silent watchers.

"They need reassurance now, sister, to know that all will be well now that Ly– now that the Demon King is destroyed." Her head whipped around at his words, a spark rekindled in them now as they burned fiercely into his own.

"This is not Lyon's fault, brother, and you well know it! He was possessed by the Demon King!" a touch of passion had entered her words, and Eirika's voice rose as she spoke until it could be heard by those close by, causing a look of worry to pause through the eyes of the Paladin and Great Knight who rode behind them.

"He was, but to all others not in this group –" Ephraim paused to indicate the mass behind them, "it was Lyon, Prince of Grado, who invaded and destroyed."

"No. Not him. Vigarde, certainly, but never Lyon," Eirika responded firmly, her hands tightening around the reins. "We all knew him, brother, no one will ever suspect Lyon as the final host of the Demon King. Never. He was a kind and gentle man, even…to the end. They will remember him as such." Her voice broke near the end, and the turquoise haired princess turned her head back fiercely to face forward, though not before her twin caught sight of wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes. Ephraim reached to brush them back…and then stopped. Eirika would not respond well to his attempts at sympathy, and in truth he knew that they all had to get over the frightening betrayal from Lyon…the truth…and the ultimate sacrifice that he made, on their own. Eirika would recover with the rest of them, and be the better for it.

Perhaps if he had known the damage that evaluation would cause, Ephraim would have reached out to his sister then, but he did not. If he had, there would be no story to tell.

--

Within weeks of the war's ending, the remnants of the army that had faced the Demon King split and fractured as members returned to their homes respectively. Innes and Tana returned to be crowned king and queen of Frelia, Joshua to Jehanna's Hall, and L'Arachel to remain in Raustin. It was time, at last, for Eirika and Ephraim to return home to Renais…and to the wounds that awaited them there. The long healing that it would take to restore the lands.

At first both worked at it whole-heartedly, putting their everything into it, but soon it became apparent that Princess Eirika was often distracted, and found gazing off into the air, only coming back to earth at the urging of others, to which she would reply distantly.

"I was daydreaming."

At first many considered it a passing phase, but as time crept on the distance between Eirika and the land increased, and she spent much of her time alone…in a secluded tower, locked within the top room. The few who had passed by its base, or come up the long flight of stairs to summon forth the princess, swore that they could hear the faint sounds of weeping. And when Eirika opened the door now, her eyes were red, and nary a smile was seen on her face. The 'Mourning Princess', her people called her now, and loved her not a jolt the less. Something terrible had happened in the end of the war to bring about the disappearance of Prince Lyon of Grado (the details were not fully known) and it was well known that the prince and princess had been fond friends of Grado's heir. Still, the constant state of agony that their princess remained in worried many…not least of all, her twin brother, who felt that Eirika – along with the other members of the army – should have gotten over Lyon's death by this point. It was then that the busy prince finally ascended the long flight of stairs to seek his sister out – he had long been kept busy by the work of restoring the lands. There he spoke to her and it seemed that her grief was lifted. She returned to the public, a smile always on her face, and a kind word always for those who were in want of help. As Ephraim ranged far and wide, helping the people restore order, Eirika remained in the capitol, and was a wise and kind ruler of her people. Yet there were some who said that the smile on their princess's face was too large, seen too often, and too unmoving to be real. The 'Mourning Princess' did not leave her titles, and there were still many old crones that looked upon her with pity.

"The lass is not done with her grieving yet," they admonished, "it should have been a crime, whoever told her to put her tears away and be done with it. If you've a pain, tis best to feel it out. Not bottle it away the way she has. Mark my words, those things always explode with time." But the explosion didn't come, and eventually people stopped listening to the crones. But their words had reached the ears of Prince Ephraim, and he saw too many truths in them to be disregarded lightly…

They had returned, but they had not healed.

* * *

_Well, here goes my first crack at actually writing a fanfic about a game that I HAVE played, as opposed to my fanfics on FFVIII and Kingdom Hearts…which I haven't played. Irony says that those will be better than this, but I'm guessing that's not going to be true. Although the majority won't be happy with this pairing…judged on the amount of Eirika/Seth or Eirika/Other that I've seen out there._

_Well, try not to flame me too much for this. Read and enjoy._

_Anyway, enough of the drama. Remember…review!_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_If you were a button, what would you do?_

_Would you live in a corner and cry boo, boo?_

_Stand up for yourself – be a button, a man!_

_And hit that button, you, I know you can!_

_---_

_--_

_-_

_Words fail to describe the horror that I have written. Spare me._


	2. Chapter One: Tears of Sorrow

_**Disclaimer**_

_-Aiko begins reciting- : I do not own it, Sam-I-Am, I do not own it, Sam-I-Am, I do not have it, Sam-I-Am, I have not stolen it, Sam-I-Am_

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_I shall /never/ write, or read, yaoi and yuri. Sorry if this offends those out there who do, but it just doesn't seem…fitting, in most cases, for me. Games almost /always/ have plots with a girl/boy couple as the main relationship._

_As such, I do believe that Eirika/Lyon is meant to be the main pairing in TSS (is implied throughout the game, and Lyon's final confession seems to confirm it) and even if Eirika never vocalizes that she returns Lyon's feelings, it seems to be implied that she does so._

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_Reviews, reviews, how I love ye sweet reviews! Flock to my stone, o birds of wisdom, eat thy seed from my hand!_

_In other words…REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

**_Summary_**

_The war is over, the Demon-King bound, yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary. A prince falls mysteriously ill…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

**Tears of Sorrow**

-

-

-

_Quote of the Chapter: "Why are you so confused, O mighty Ephraim? Wasn't she liked…Lyon's sister?" - Innes_

-

--

--

She hadn't meant to loose it so badly after his death, she truly hadn't.

All along the time leading up to that moment she had told herself over and over, when no one was looking, that she could do it. That she was strong enough to do it, and hold herself together in the aftermath. Well, she had fooled herself completely and utterly. She'd done it, all right, but if this was 'holding herself together' she'd like to see what 'falling apart' was.

And the worst thing was that she didn't really even care anymore.

"Milady, the Council requests the presence of you and your brother," the falcoknight(1) repeated once more to the absentminded princess, tapping her foot against the stone floor. Princess Eirika of Renais turned around quickly from where she had been gazing silently out a window, a guilty flush tingeing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Vanessa, I was…daydreaming again." the falcoknight treated Eirika to a long look.

"You seem to be often now, milady." The 'milady' caused Eirika's long eyebrows to rise up, and she propped her hands on her hips, scowling at the taller woman.

"Vanessa, you've known me…nearly as long as Seth! You of all people shouldn't be calling me milady. We rode together against…against the Grado threat, remember?" she gently reminded the visiting falcoknight, gritting her teeth and emphasizing the 'Grado threat' over the missing words…'the Demon King'.

"Yes, but you're a princess now," Vanessa pointed out, tapping her fingers against the stone wall, "and one who's about to be late." Eirika pointedly ignored the last.

"I wasn't before?" Vanessa shrugged and folded her arms.

"It's different now." Before Eirika could open her mouth to protest, and demand to know just how it was 'different', the falcoknight reached out and snagged the wayward princess, tugging her away from the window. "Besides, you have to be in a meeting that starts…well, just about now. I suggest you hurry." The turquoise haired woman sighed and stepped away from Vanessa, turning to face the wall again.

"Tell Ephraim I'm busy." Behind her, Vanessa gawked.

"You're not going?" Eirika shook her head.

"You're serious?" A nod. Affirmative.

"Lord Ephraim will not be pleased." Another nod. With a scowl, the pegasus rider threw her hands into the air, and reached for the door.

"Do as you will then, I'll tell them you're not coming." Eirika didn't turn around, but Vanessa heard her soft words even as the door closed behind her.

"…oh why, why did this all ever have to happen?"

The pegasus rider was thinking similar thoughts as she headed down the stairs.

'why…why do I have to be the one to tell Prince Ephraim that the princess won't be attending?'

--

"She's what?" the green haired man glared balefully at the servant, his tired eyes fixed on the bearer of bad news.

"She said that the princess is not coming," the weary servant whom Vanessa had bribed to take her place replied slowly, cringing under expectation of Prince Ephraim's wrath. No screams came, no insults, no thrown objects, but that didn't mean it was safe. But when she looked up, all that the servant saw was the prince holding his head in his hands.

"Sire...?"

"That's all I need now, Ema, thank you." The servant curtsied and left the room, giggling excitedly as she did so.

"He knows my name!"

Ephraim watched the servant leave, rubbing his temples in annoyance. He heard the not-so-discrete cough of those behind him, and he turned to face the 'Council'. Namely the ruling lords, princes, or whoever happened to be in charge of the various countries.

"She's not coming, Prince Ephraim?" He shook his head, glancing over at the red-haired paladin who had asked. He'd had to bully Seth into coming – seeing how as he'd wanted to be watching over Eirika– but Ephraim had argued that he, Ephraim, needed moral support right now.

"She…the princess…will not be joining us?" Ephraim shook his head, wondering why under the suns Joshua had sent this mild, nervous man to be his stand-in. Try as he might, Lord Bain always seemed to be all fidget and no advice in their discussions.

"Vanessa tried…apparently she's still up in her room." A snort-like sound came from his left, where Prince Innes of Frelia sprawled back in his chair.

"Females. They're always like that…" he shook his head, seemingly in regret. "all that Tana ever does is sit around and mope. Or at least, that was all she ever did for the first week back. Irritating woman, leaving all the work to me. Not that I'm not competent enough for it, you understand…" It was times like this that Ephraim half-wished he had his sister's ability to listen to anyone and everyone without ripping her hair out. He seemed to remember requesting Tana to come to this meeting in place of Innes, but apparently his request had been ignored. A shame, for the pegasus riding princess was far more diplomatic than her quarrelsome brother.

"She is coping well?" General Duessal of Grado had taught Ephraim the art of spear-fighting in his youth, and had met with Eirika several times – those when he could pry her away from Lyon in the library. The two had been closer than he'd first realized…

"Ephraim?" Now he was the one who'd been daydreaming! Shame-faced, the green-haired prince shook his head, running fingers through his long hair.

"She seemed fine earlier, but now…" he gestured weakly, "you know what they used to call her?" Duessal nodded.

"The Mourning Princess." It would be Knoll, of course, who knew – scholar that he was. The mage was peering at Ephraim from his seat across the table next to Duessal. "It is said by the people of Renais that she never recovered from the War of the Stones." Ephraim winced.

"I'm afraid you're more in touch with the people than I am," he admitted, "I was lulled into thinking that Eirika really was ready to move on from the war. It was horrifying to all of us, I'd be the first to admit it, but she's really the only person who's…who's…"

"Not able to forget and move on?" offered Innes cryptically. "Why are you so confused, O mighty Ephraim? Wasn't she liked…Lyon's sister?"

"No!" Ephraim spluttered vehemently, nearly choking. Sister? Since when had he lost a twin and Lyon gained one? "She's my sister! Lyon was a friend!"

"Easy, Ephraim, and Innes – Prince – that's the first time I've heard of a theory such as that." Duessal directed his long stare towards the Frelian prince, who turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Well that's just what I thought. I never said anyone else said it, now did I? Why would I listen to the opinions of those inferior to myself?" Ephraim, still recovering from his episode of choking, could only scowl fiercely at the stuck-up prince.

"You shouldn't trust everything you hear." This led to another furious round of argument and debate, with Ephraim, Seth, Duessal, and Lord Bain arguing for caution, Knoll and L'Arachel pointing out that you had to trust people, and Innes representing his own unique view.

"It doesn't matter whether you should trust them or not," Frelia's prince rolled back his eyes, "why should you be listening to lower people in the first place?"

"Because they have good advice?" Was Knoll's dry response to the question. The former 'common mage' received a few nods of support from Ephraim, Seth, L'Arachel, and Duessal.

"Well, it is true that the lower born are not quite so…aware of delicate matters as we are," Bain attempted to put in, when a long look from Ephraim silenced him.

"It is our divine duty to protect our people, and we must not forget it!" L'Arachel proudly proclaimed, "but there are most certainly times when they can provide excellent advice, when they're not feeling rebellious, and a good ruler should always be aware of his or her citizens! St. Latona was!" this served to end the argument for her, and L'Arachel would not hear a word against Raustin's founder, St. Latona.

The mention of the saint, however, was bittersweet to Ephraim – Latona was rumored to be the only person ever to shake off the Demon King's influence, and it still grated in him deeply that Lyon had not been able to do so as well.

"…now, there is the issue of taxes to discuss. The people of Grado have expressed…" Duessal's words seemed to go on and on. Was it just him, or was the world a little fuzzy now a-days? Must be his lack of sleep catching up on him…Ephraim yawned, he seemed to be feeling hot…now, how he was cold; chilled to the bone. Fickle things, Renais summers. He would really fancy a nap just about now…. Stifling a yawn, Ephraim pulled his mind back to the currently debated topic. Taxes. Oh the joy.

"Perhaps we should be easier on the people," L'Arachel was saying, "we being divinely guided, we should never worry about the state of money that we have, only for the welfare of our people."

"Trust me, princess, you'd be a lot more worried about money if that uncle of yours ever cuts off your pocket-money." Was the sneered reply from Innes. Ephraim, blinking owlishly, looked from one to the other.

"Taxes are always at their highest after a war," said Duessal, "it is the time and money that we need to rebuild our lands – the people know this. They expect it and accept it, thought it may not please them. Mercy knows it's needed." He glanced over at Innes now. "Though your country may have seen little enough of the fighting, prince, ours – and Renais – saw far too much of the war." There was a nod of agreement from Knoll. Ephraim, his head still buzzing strangely, pulled himself to his feet, nodding to Duessal who quickly hushed the others.

"Renais is, most likely, most grievously hurt out of us all," Ephraim began slowly, his eyes meeting each of the others. Seth's were understanding, L'Arachel's calm, Innes' disgruntled, Bain's timid, Duessal's affirmative, and Knoll's were unreadable as usual. Taking heart from this show of support, Ephraim drew in a deep breath and continued.

"Nevertheless, we will not beggar ourselves, nor raise our taxes so that the people will hate the royal family. We have been hurt, but we will survive to see the day when Renais takes her place again among the other nations. We will…" Ephraim paused, blinking furiously to clear his vision of the speckled lights that were beginning to fill it. "We will…" Why was the room fuzzy? Seth was looking at him oddly, and Ephraim tried to wave a hand to indicate that he was fine, but he couldn't raise his hand…how odd. Now Seth looked concerned, and he was saying something to Duessal, but their words were a soft fuzz in Ephraim's ears. The green-haired prince hardly knew when he began to fall, only that someone caught him, and he heard Duessal and Seth talking reassuringly to him.

"Don't move, your majesty, you'll be fine."

"Hold still, impudent rip, you're sick – or can't you tell?" He was fine, really, he tried to tell them so, but his mouth didn't seem to be working. They could tell that he was trying to speak though, because he faintly saw Duessal raise a hand.

"Sleep, you impetuous young prince, listen to your elders." I'm not sick. But sleep was tempting…he needed it badly. With a sigh, Ephraim's eyes rolled back, and the sick prince succumbed to sleep. Above him, the Great Knight and Paladin shared a worried look with each other.

* * *

_Well…the worst problem that I see, so far, seems to be the length – I can't get this chapter past four pages long! That and keeping people in character. I know, I know, Innes wouldn't act like that, and I have no idea how Duessal is like, and I probably butchered Knoll too, and L'Arachel while I'm at it…hey, I probably murdered all of them. The more the merrier._

_Reviews wanted and loved. Please no flames on pairings…_

_-_

_--_

_---_

R_emember, my friend, those days of old_

E_ven kings and queens were never so bold_

V_iewing writing was a work of joy_

I_ntricate and delicately spun of words_

E_ndings brought tears to the eye_

W_ithout fail, they always reviewed._

_---_

_--_

_-_

_First I can butcher the story, and second I can butcher the rhyme! How wonderful!_


	3. Chapter Two: IllFated Luck

_**Disclaimer**_

_The day will come when I own Fire Emblem, LotR, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts, but unfortunately for me, that day is not today. Legally, they still belong to their respective owners…but just wait…_

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_If you don't know by now that I never write yaoi or yuri, I don't know where you've been for the past chapter(s) and so forth, but I shall recite it again: I do not, will not, and shall never write yaoi or yuri. Thank you very much._

_Eirika/Lyon. Flames will be ripped up, shredded, and fed to my pet albatross._

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_R.E.V.I.E.W. stands for: 'Riters need motivation, Everyone can help, Viewing their work makes a difference, Inspire them by writing, Energizes the author, Writers work harder if they're loved!_

_**Lao Who Mai :**Thank you for taking the time to read it! Yes, those were quite nearly my thoughts when I first entered the Fire Emblem section I suppose that may be because there aren't many people (like me) who chose not to get an A support with Eirika and anyone ('cept Ephraim) as a way to avoid any potential...romances. Oh well, that's alright with me._

* * *

**_Summary_**

_Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones:_

_The war is over. The Demon-King is bound. Peace is, or will shortly be, restored to the lands…yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary among friends of old. But odd things come out of Darkling Forest, the legends say…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Ill-Fated Luck**

-

-

-

_Quote of the Chapter: "Mercy! Mercy! She's hit me!" - Ephraim_

-

--

--

--

The wind played with Eirika's long tresses as she half-leaned from her window, a slim hand shading her eyes as she peered into the setting sun; waiting and watching.

_You expect too much. It can't have reached L'Arachel yet and besides, I thought the idea was to leave before the reply came back. Otherwise she's apt to refuse…some long boring statement about my 'divine duty' to my people, and some other long and intricate lecture on the duty of rulers._

Eirika sighed; the 'something' she was waiting for was a reply to a letter she had sent the princess of Raustin not long ago, asking if Eirika could come to visit…and rest from the fast-paced life of the court. Not to mention she just plain needed some time to be herself, maybe fence a little with some visiting courier (most definitely not Dozla! No axes) but to stay in shape. The fact that Raustin bordered directly on Darkling Wood had caused more than a few mental twinges, and Eirika had nearly backed out of it, but no…it had to be Raustin. Frelia was sure to be the first place Ephraim would check were she to disappear, Joshua was far too busy reconstructing his burned-down hall to play host to a renegade princess, and Grado…no, she had not even bandied thoughts about going there for a vacation. Too many memories haunted those burned down walls and winding passages. But returning to the subject of her message to L'Arachel…

Even by pegasus rider, it would take more than two days for the letter to reach L'Arachel, and return – two days of which had passed since she had sent it. By her reasoning, it should arrive in five days. Perhaps three if the rider rushed. And why would any sensible pegasus rider hurry along now? Peace had been restored, as much as it ever would be, to the kingdoms and it was certainly a good opportunity to sightsee. With a long look at her window, the princess of Renais stepped over to her bookcase, fingers fluttering along the novels. Dust covered them faintly now, as she hadn't the heart to pick them up since they'd returned. Thought of books and reading stirred too many memories that she'd tried to keep hidden…memories of…quickly, Eirika shoved those thoughts out of her mind, closing her eyes faintly to clear her thoughts. Satisfied that they were as pure as they would ever be, she turned back to the bookshelf.

Finally, her hands selected one and tugged it free of its close brethren. Holding its title up to the light, and running a light hand over it to free the cover of dust, Eirika felt a choked sob well up in her throat.

_Lore of the Sacred Stones: Imprisonment of the Demon-King_

She let the book drop down between trembling fingers, sinking back into a chair; her hands pulled up to cover her face. Though no sounds came from the silent princess, her shoulders shook faintly. What was the good of hiding from her memories? They always came back to haunt her…dragging her back into the shadows she had hidden in the back of her mind, covered with fake light and tinsel to protect the ones who loved her...the ones who thought she had recovered, had moved on in her life. Had forgotten _him_.

Though her mind was dredged in these shadowy thoughts, Eirika still heard the rush of footsteps up the stairs, the low murmur of worried voices, and the loud raps that sounded on her chamber door. She had half a mind to simply ignore the visitors (chance said that it was some courier wanting her signature, or to be able to tell people that he had seen the well known 'Mourning Princess') but then she heard voices, and recognized the people who had ascended her stairwell.

"Princess? Are you there?"

"Eirika, get yourself out here!"

With a sour look at the door, Eirika stalked over to the heavy wooden article of furniture and pulled it open to the worried faces of Seth and Duessal. Nodding curtly to them, she indicated that they could come in. She was somewhat surprised she'd even needed to invite them; before General Duessal of Grado - and longtime friend of her brother's - had simply marched in. That was on the rare times that he had bothered to come up, that was. Usually he did not. Now, to her surprise, Seth made an awkward shuffle-bow, and Duessal flatly shook his head.

"We need you to come with us. There is something you should see." Eirika regarded the former Grado general curiously, folding her arms.

"Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" This earned her a dark look from Duessal, and an ambivalent look from Seth. It also caused Eirika to slap her forehead – mentally, that was – as she remembered the 'meeting' that Vanessa had been up to remind her about.

_Smart move, idiot, you had to remind them that you failed to show up for their 'meeting of the Council'._

"The meeting that you were supposed to attend, princess?" She blushed a pale red, and coughed delicately.

"Err, about that…" Duessal's eyebrows furrowed, and Eirika quickly abandoned her 'plea-for-mercy' technique. "I mean, shouldn't you be there…?" This time, it was not Duessal, but Seth who shook his head.

"It's Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika, he's…ill." At those words, Eirika's eyebrows darted up, and she stepped forward, worry evident in her dark eyes as she looked from Seth to Duessal; from Paladin to Great Knight.

"Ephraim? Ill? How?"

"He was taken ill not too long ago," Duessal explained, "he seemed fine at the beginning of the meeting, but not half-way through he seemed to become tired and drowsy, eventually falling to the floor in a semi-conscious state. He couldn't hear us, and could barely move. Forget talking." Eirika glanced over at Seth for confirmation, and felt her heart contract when the red-haired paladin nodded. Grasping for faint straws as to an alternative to the dreadful idea of an illness taking the normally vigorous Ephraim, Eirika attempted to adopt an 'I-know-you're-just-kidding-me' expression.

"And you're sure that wasn't just from the boredom of listening to Innes gripe and complain?" A faint smile traced over Duessal's face, and Seth hurriedly coughed into his sleeve. Then the look of seriousness returned to their faces, and Duessal shook his head, squashing that hope.

"He's never been quite as…adept as you, princess, at fainting fits at appropriate times." Given that Eirika had never in her life been prone to fainting, or been able to govern when it would happen, this said a lot. That, or the normally tacturn Great Knight had decided to play his hand in a -hopeless - attempt at developing some form of humor. Deciding that it was not the later, Eirika rose to her feet. Quickly she pushed past Duessal, letting the door swing shut behind her retreating back.

"Where is he?" Seth inclined his head to her in a swift bow, before turning back to the stairs and motioning for her to follow.

"Follow me, Princess Eirika."

-

They came to a stop in front of a wooden door, just long enough for Duessal to rap sharply upon its timbers, shouting out gruffly as he did so.

"Get those doors open, you block-head!" This earned him a raised eyebrow from Eirika, and a strange look from Seth.

"So that they know who's asking," Duessal admitted, shame-faced, "That Rennec of L'Arachel's has…interesting ideas for passwords." No sooner had he spoken, than did the doors slowly creak open to reveal the offending Rouge's head.

"That you, Duessal?" When he saw Eirika and Seth behind Duessal, Rennec scowled. "And with a company, no less. Last time I checked, those two weren't healers." Duessal made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"The Princess Eirika is Lord Ephraim's sister, last_ I _checked, and Sir Seth has chosen to accompany us." The former general said pointedly, giving Rennec a long look. It took the rouge less than a minute to make the decision between life and death, and he swung the door open, muttering all the while. His mumbling stopped, however, after a sharp look from Duessal.

Eirika hardly waited for the doors to open before bolting in, panicked eyes quickly searching out the bed holding her twin. Leaving Seth and Duessal to follow, she quickly strode over to Ephraim's lodging, kneeling beside her brother. As if he had sensed her presence, the green-haired prince's head turned to face her, eyes blinking rapidly as if to clear away a fog.

"Sister?" Eirika smiled faintly, blinking back tears that threatened to spill over at the sound of his voice – so faint! She squeezed his hand lightly.

"It's me, brother. Whatever have you done now?" He laughed hoarsely, grinning in reply and reaching up to brush back a strip of hair that threatened to fall into his eyes.

"Overworked myself as usual, sister dear, it's nothing to worry about. I'll be up in a matter of days. Don't let it get out that I actually collapsed this time," he whispered, winking at her. "Wouldn't want Joshua thinking I'm getting weak." Eirika looked at him shrewdly.

"If you try and have your little matches with Joshua any time soon, it won't just be the doctors who try and drag you back to your bed." This earned a laugh from Ephraim, and he pushed her gently.

"Get out of here." Eirika's eyes twinkled, and she began to rise before the disgruntled prince grabbed her arm, glaring at her – as menacing as anyone could be while stuck in a dress-like gown and nightcap.

"You take care of yourself too – wouldn't do for the both of us to be collapsing now, would it?" his sister looked at him, eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Oh…I don't know. It'd be nice to be stuck in a bed all day, no forms to sign…" Ephraim glared at her.

"Oh you…you're far too cheerful for my liking. How about you deal with the Council some day, eh? Then maybe you won't be so happy-go-lucky." But he wasn't upset with her, and they both knew that. Ephraim grinned at her again, and gave her a little shove away.

"Shoo now, or Seth will start imagining that you're sick too. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine in a few days, got it? Don't let me see you hovering over me!" Eirika giggled softly, and gave his shoulder a quick pat.

"Who, me? Worry? Not likely!" She waved cheerfully, skipping out of reach. "You get out of there soon, you hear? If you leave me to deal with the paperwork I'll…I'll…I'll tell Joshua you fainted!" Ephraim clutched at his heart.

"Mercy! Mercy! She's hit me!" It was at that point that a pair of harassed looking clerics darted over to Ephraim's bed, quite forcefully shoving him back down and giving Eirika a black look. Quite overcome by the sight of her twin battling a pair of determined nurses, Eirika allowed herself to be hauled off by the pessimistic Duessal and paranoid Seth.

-

"Well, how did he seem?" questioned Duessal the moment the great wooden doors had swung closed. Eirika, still smiling from her last vision of Ephraim throwing a pillow at one of the clerics, nearly missed the question.

"Say that again?"

"How did he seem?" Seth asked now, leaning against the wall – a concerned look on his face. Eirika made a face.

"Normal. Bad-tempered by the nursing, and itching to get his hands on something pointy and long. He'll be up in a few days, he reckons." A worried look crossed Duessal's face.

"I hope he is, if not…" Eirika gave him a curious look.

"If not?" Duessal shook his head.

"It's…nothing. No need for you to worry about that yet. Let's go get some dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Eirika shot him another odd look, but consented to being led away. It still disturbed her, however, that Seth was sending her odd and worried looks from time to time, as well as glancing over his shoulder as if looking back at the shadows they passed. Odd indeed.

* * *

_Why does it seem that I can't get any of these chapters to be longer than four pages? I used to be able to write six page chapters…eight page chapters…now? If I can even get to four pages I'm lucky. I had to go back and revise and edit this chapter forever in order to scrape it past three pages, and it's still a pretty pathetic four page chapter. Basically, it only served as a plot developer._

_We huggle reviews and heart reviewers. Flames will be burned and fed to the mutant sponges for food._

-

--

---

O faithful reviewers, of whom there are so few

Where have the reviews gone?

I beg of those who are left, review…

Or there shall be a red dawn.

---

--

-

_We're all familiar now with my horrible death-causing rhymes, I trust?_


	4. Chapter Three: Surrounding Suspicions

_**Disclaimer**_

_Evidently my requests to obtain ownership of Fire Emblem, along with the one-dollar bill I mailed to the, are being ignored, so for the time being I must legally say that Fire Emblem is copyrighted to…whoever made it again. But just you wait, they can't ignore me forever! I shall have my revenge!_

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_I refuse to repeat for the fourth time that there will never be any yaoi or yuri in my writings…now look! You've made me repeat it! Shame on you!_

_Eirika/Lyon. If you have a problem with that go talk to the designers of TSS. Make sure to bring fire-proof clothes and Myrrh-repellant armor. Possibly a large dragon-swatter may be needed, along with Anti-Mage spray. And a large iron shield, just for sake of the spears and swords._

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_You know, I bet I could peal off these chapters longer AND faster AND better if you people would only review more…authors need first) motivation second) ideas third) lawful ownership of the games they are writing about and fourth) a stuffed Soren plushie. Or a Lute one will compensate just fine. And make sure it has a little button on the back that makes it use 'Elfire' when you press it._

_

* * *

_

**_Summary_**

_Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones_

_The war is over. The Demon-King is bound. Peace is, or will shortly be, restored to the lands…yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary among friends of old. But odd things come out of Darkling Forest, the legends say…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

_

* * *

_

_**What Happened Earlier...**_

"Well, how did he seem?" questioned Duessal the moment the great wooden doors had swung closed. Eirika, still smiling from her last vision of Ephraim throwing a pillow at one of the clerics, nearly missed the question.

"Say that again?"

"How did he seem?" Seth asked now, leaning against the wall – a concerned look on his face. Eirika made a face.

"Normal. Bad-tempered by the nursing, and itching to get his hands on something pointy and long. He'll be up in a few days, he reckons." A worried look crossed Duessal's face.

"I hope he is, if not…" Eirika gave him a curious look.

"If not?" Duessal shook his head.

"It's…nothing. No need for you to worry about that yet. Let's go get some dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Eirika shot him another odd look, but consented to being led away. It still disturbed her, however, that Seth was sending her odd and worried looks from time to time, as well as glancing over his shoulder as if looking back at the shadows they passed. Odd indeed.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three:**

**Surrounding Suspicions**

-

-

_-_

_Quote of the Chapter: "Wouldn't want the poor dear to catch cold," - Dementra_

-

--

--

As the days passed by, and Princess Eirika waited for news of the sick Prince of Renais, what she learned looked – if it was possible – blacker every day.

The prince was still in bed, and showed no sign of recovery – in fact, as the days went by, he seemed to only get worse and worse, burning with a fever that showed no sign of relenting, and not even able to recognize those childhood friends who visited him.

Talk spread through the corridors; hushed whispers in darkened corners, conversations quickly turned off if any of the noble folk walked by. But even the lords and ladies had begun to whisper now. Rumor even spread so far as to suggest a conspiracy between Jehenna and Raustin, though it was long known that King Joshua and Princess L'Arachel were fast friends of Prince Ephraim. And sometimes there was talk of need for a marriage between the Princess Eirika and the hand of another foreign nation, now that illness had set in the prince. Naturally, these rumors did not please Eirika at all.

"I wonder how people are getting these rumors…" were her quiet words to Seth, one day. "They didn't come from Ephraim…and they certainly didn't come from me. Seth," she looked up at him now, eyes wide and red-rimmed from lack of sleep. "You would tell me…if you…or any of the others had…" the paladin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest easy, milady, it was none of my people. Or me." Eirika nodded and turned back to looking at her bookshelf, as she seemed to most of the days now. A shadow set in over her eyes and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her body.

"I won't…I can't…you understand, don't you?" her dark eyes turned back to face the man behind her, "I just can't…" Seth nodded understanding, but a look of worry still crossed his face.

"Nevertheless, Prince Ephraim is not improving…" Eirika's eyes darted back to her friend, and this time quiet anger was apparent in them.

"Do you think I don't know that, Seth? I, who spend every living moment I can spare with him?" Seth bowed his head.

"Forgive me, princess, I did not…" She shook her head, cutting him off sharply.

"No, no…I don't understand how Ephraim did it." When Seth looked at her, confused, Eirika gestured to the window…and the waiting crowds outside it. "How did he juggle all of this, and still manage to keep going?" The paladin shrugged.

"That was why he is the prince, and I am a paladin," Seth pointed out. Eirika couldn't resist letting a ghost of a smile pass onto her face.

"You're right…there's no one quite like Ephraim." Now she trailed off into her own thoughts, looking out the window dreamily. Seth knew better than to ask her a question now; she wouldn't hear it. Not when she was off in her own world like this. What worried him, however, was that she had been going 'there' increasingly more frequent, ever since the rumors started. He'd tried asking Prince Ephraim, but all the green-haired man could babble about was something about 'Fluffy' and a tablespoon of salt. Seth hadn't dared to ask more on the subject.

Now, though, he had to interrupt her, as he could hear Knoll's light-footed steps on the stairs leading up to Eirika's tower, and that no-doubt meant that the mage bore a message from Duessal, from the Great Knight's position at Ephraim's side. Though he had not shared his suspicions with anyone – least of all Princess Eirika – Seth privately harbored suspicions of foul play. How else would the prince so suddenly fall sick? And at such a time prior to the birth of these disturbing rumors. Duessal had set Knoll to finding out the source of Ephraim's sickness (which defied all expectations of the common fever, or other such illnesses) and Seth could only hope that Knoll would find some form of virus to explain it all…if not…perhaps the mage could tell them who, or what, so badly wanted the Prince of Renais out of the way.

"Princess, there is someone here to see you," Seth announced gravely, moments before he heard Knoll's rapid 'tip-tap' against the door. She didn't turn around, only nodded his head, and Seth felt a touch of worry twinge at him before turning around and opening the door, nodding to Knoll. The former Grado shaman nodded in greeting to Seth before walking over to Eirika and dipping a quick bow.

"Your Highness, Prince Ephraim wishes to speak with you." Like all of the other rare times when she had been able to get away and see her twin, the spark of life returned to Eirika's eyes, and she eagerly spun around, heading for the door. Seth and Knoll shared a worried glance before turning to follow the princess.

-

Eirika quickly rounded the corner, hearing the footsteps behind her as the red-haired paladin and dark mage hurried to keep up with her swift pace. She felt a touch of pity for them; they were forced to run about the palace already, she could at least go slower for them, but it was only a touch and lasted for a few seconds. Ephraim needed her and…surprising as it might sound…she needed him.

For she had heard the rumors; all of them, of course, but most especially the ones concerning her. And in them she had heard just the faintest grain of truth that the Council would soon dig up; if Ephraim did not get better, she was the sole inheritor of the throne. She had faith in her twin, but the Council would see this as a potential way to trap her into a political marriage…one she did not want.

First, just look at her choices! Innes, who was a royal (literally!) pain in the neck – though it would be nice to see Tana – and who, frankly, still had his ridiculous pride to inflate. Not a chance. Then there was Joshua, who wasn't even a 'proper king' by standards of the others, and besides…Eirika had a sneaking suspicion that if he ever did marry, it wouldn't be to her. Images of the blond Grado cleric who had traveled with them came to mind there. And as for Grado…well, the only ruling regents there were Duessal, Knoll, and that strange priest – whom she would not marry, and besides…Grado held too many memories. Eirika had to close her eyes now, to block out the images of the one she would never again see from coming to her. No…Ephraim had to get better. He had to.

"Milady, the prince is not well yet…" she ignored the finicky guard posted outside the door, pushing the wide wooden doors open and striding in, eager to greet her brother. To her annoyance, Lord Bain had 'materialized' out of the corner, and was walking forwards towards her. Out of politeness, Eirika was forced to slow down, nodding her head to acknowledge him.

"Greetings, milady," She nearly winced at the soft-spoken man's words. Why was it that she always saw some…hidden cruelty behind his gentle words? Some sinister tone? Ephraim had convinced to being bored to death by the useless spokesperson for Jehenna, and Duessal had complained that they could never get anything done with him around, but was it only she who saw his eyes as containing sinister plots? Perhaps she was being paranoid…but that never heart. Particularly now that Ephraim was sick, and she the sole Princess of Renais.

"Greetings, Lord Bain. I trust this won't be long – I'm here to see my brother." Clearly this did not please him, for a slight frown appeared on Lord Bain's face. Not for long, and it was quickly wiped off, but long enough for Eirika's fleeting suspicions to strengthen.

"Surely his highness is not yet strong enough for visitors, though…?" Eirika grit her teeth and managed a polite smile towards the weasel-ish man.

"He sent for me, his sister to see him," she told him, emphasizing the word 'sister'. "Perhaps you should go…I would not want to tax him, would you?" Lord Bain started.

"N…no, of course not. Later then, Princess." He hurried away, but not without giving several looks over his shoulder at her. Shivering slightly, Eirika turned back her route, eagerly hurrying towards Ephraim's bed; she wondered where Seth had gotten to. She seemed to have lost both him and Duessal some time back. For some reason, this filled her with a sense of dread…but she was being ridiculous now. And there, Ephraim had seen her and was waving at her.

"Brother, how are you today?" Eirika twitched aside a drape lying across the sole chair, and knelt next to the bed, taking Ephraim's pale hand in her own. He smiled weakly at her, and squeezed her hand…but very weakly.

"I'm fine. I don't know why these people insist on keeping me in here…" Ephraim trailed off into a coughing fit, nearly doubling over. A look of concern rushed onto Eirika's face and she leaned forward to get a better look at her sick twin. His dark hair, turned even darker by sweat, was plastered onto his forehead, and his skin had developed a sickly luster in the past weeks. When he straightened, Eirika noticed that the skin on his face was drawn tightly over bones.

"You don't look fine." Ephraim grinned up at her, then made a face.

"I don't, do I?" He reached up, a hand tentatively touching his forehead. "I must look like something the dogs dragged in, don't I?" Taking her soft giggle for a yes, Ephraim scowled sourly up at her. "It's better than it looks."

"Sure it is." Eirika's amused face melted into concern, and she leaned over her brother. "Ephraim, you must get well soon, the people need you!" A strange guarded expression melted over Ephraim's face.

"And you? I've heard the rumors about you…" A gaggle of nurses were passing by, and served to swoop in at that very moment, making 'clucking' sounds and cooing over Ephraim as they 'tucked him in'.

"Wouldn't want the poor dear to catch cold," one of the head nurses, Dementra, tutted, nodding to Eirika, "I'm sure you agree, don't you, deary?"

Eirika rubbed her head; her nerves really were going, today even Dementra – who'd been around ever since the end of the war – seemed evil, her smile too fake, too plastered on. She nodded, waving a hand faintly. An odd look entered the cleric's eyes, and she reached out to Eirika.

"Feeling unsteady on your feet?" Eirika blinked; a cold look had entered the nurse's normally kindly eyes, and for some reason she felt an awful fear of having her touch upon her skin. Stepping back so that Dementra's fingers just flickered by her arm, Eirika shook her head firmly.

"I'm fine. I suppose you wanted Ephraim?" A sour look entered Dementra's eyes, but no doubt that was from having the frustrating Prince of Renais as her patient.

"Indeed so, I believe General Duessal has a message for him." Even as she spoke, Eirika could see Seth's figure approaching rapidly, a concerned look on his face. Eirika turned away from the nurse, stepping towards the paladin. He had his sword half-out, and a worried light in his eyes.

"Seth? Is everything alright?" a scowl crossed his face, and Seth looked around them quickly.

"Seth!" Eirika's voice gained a tone of impatience and concern; it wasn't like Seth to act so…uppity.

"It's…nothing, highness. Duessal and I were…detained by some lackey. It wasn't until Lord Bain had left the room that he finally let us in. You are fine?" Eirika's smile evaporated from her face, and she glanced back at where Ephraim was being covered by a sea of white.

"I…think so. There is to be a meeting?" A strangely hard look entered Seth's eyes, and he folded his arms.

"Yes." Something about his voice told Eirika the paladin wasn't happy about this meeting; not at all. Startled, she reached out towards him.

"Seth? What is it?" The red-haired man shook his head, lowering his head.

"Nothing. You should be going now…but no, the corridors aren't safe…" the last was evidently meant for himself, as Seth's voice lowered on the last words. Before Eirika could question him, though, Duessal's sweeping figure entered the room, followed by L'Arachel, Innes, Lord Bain, and Knoll. Lord Bain appeared startled to see her still here, and quickly moved for her. To Eirika's surprise, Seth stepped in front of her. Lord Bain also seemed surprised as he drew up shortly.

"Seth? What is the meaning of this?" the paladin's face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry sir…nerves, you must know – what with the Prince taken out so suddenly. Forgive me, we were just going." Bain nodded, fingers twitching slightly as he twisted them together.

"Of course…terrible incident…terrible…" he was still muttering as Seth led Eirika to the doors, pausing once they were right outside them.

"Seth, what is the meaning of this? Lord Bain wished to speak to me…" For the first time in his life, the paladin raised his hand, cutting off his princess. Eirika was too stunned to say anything, and could only listen as he spoke.

"Forgive me, princess, but I must tell you this. I do not trust Lord Bain; it was he who wished for us to converge on this meeting, and he who originally desired to move the Prince out of Renais Keep." His face read no emotion. "I must attend this meeting, but there is a knight whom I utterly trust. His name is Corleon, and I know him of old. If you have any need for safety go to him, I beg you Princess – we cannot afford to loose you as well." Eirika was silent for a while, eyes tracking Seth's.

"Seth…you truly do think that Ephraim was…" He hushed her, raising a finger to his lips.

"Not a word. The walls have ears. Be safe, my princess…I would suggest you go to your rooms now. Await my return." Then he was gone, back through the doors to the 'meeting' that he had not wanted to attend, leaving Eirika with a thousand unanswered questions. She made as if to go back to her room…and then stopped. A brief moment of rebelliousness filling her. Why shouldn't she know what they were saying? Seth made it sound as if terrible danger surrounded them – she had the right to know! Knowing that she would regret it later, Eirika crept closer to the door, carefully placing her eye to the crack.

The Council had assembled around Ephraim's bed, blocking her view of her twin, but nevertheless she could hear their voices, albeit a little scratchy.

"…there is no question of your illness, Prince Ephraim…it is essential that the Princess Eirika be wed as soon as possible, for the good of Renais." that was Lord Bain's soft voice, and now she heard Duessal's familiar rumble.

"Perhaps that might be well…I have all too well seen the result of the death of a leader in a land with no heirs. It would be terrible for that to happen to Renais." Now Ephraim's weak voice called out.

"I…do not think this is…wise. Eirika is…a free person. We…cannot force her to…against her will. Besides, she is my sister and…I would not wish her…unhappy."

"Oh, not_ against _her will, but who says a little convincing wouldn't hurt? It's for her own good, not to mention her country's!" Lord Bain again, she would guess.

"Free will; women have too much of it," Innes' sneering voice broke on, "nevertheless, this seems far too much like slavery for my liking. I do owe Princess Eirika my life…though I am not pleased to remember it."

"The divinely chosen will only die when it is right for them to do so." L'Arachel's flute-like voice trilled in, "I believe the gods have shown no sign that Renais is destined to fall soon…besides, Eirika is my friend, and I do not believe she would ever desire to marry."

"No…" came the thoughtful response from Duessal, "but I know who my first choice for marriage would be, were he still alive today. After all, were not the Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim great friends with Prince Lyon of Grado? Surely they could get along." There was a snort from the right.

"Surely she would still reject it, however? And Lyon is dead now." That was Lord Bain again, and an icy pause followed it.

"Respect the dead, Bain." Came Duessal's cold reply. "Prince Lyon died honorably."

"Aye, and left his land in ruins!"

"We are not speaking of past rulers, but rather of the present ones." Knoll spoke up softly. "The Princess must be free to choose as she will."

"But we cannot wait!" Bain's voice rose, and she heard the sound of pacing. "Forgive me, my lords, but I cannot bear to see Renais a desolate ruin…"

"We share your love for her, Ephraim," Duessal's gravely voice said slowly, "but we cannot allow the land to die for her happiness." Now, for the first time, Seth spoke.

"You all know I was against this meeting from the very first. I do not like speaking of this behind the Princess's back, nor will I. I make free of the knowledge that, before the sun has set today, Princess Eirika will know of all we have spoken." There was the sound of scraping chairs, and of people leaping to their feet.

"Good gods, Seth, don't be an idiot! Renais is defenseless with its king sick, and no heir apparent! We don't need to stir up more trouble than it is worth by informing her of it before. We'll tell her at the next council meeting, and present her choices to her."

"I…we must let Eirika…choose." Ephraim was beginning again, but Eirika had heard enough. She stumbled away from the door, heart-sick and weary. Already, she felt she had aged ten years in the minutes that had passed.

_"…but we cannot allow the land to die for her happiness."_

_"But we cannot wait! Forgive me, my lords, but I cannot bear to see Renais a desolate ruin…"_

Eirika hardly realized what she was doing until she found herself in the stables, saddling up her mare; rapier strapped to her waist, and saddlebags looped over the mare's withers. She startled, pausing for a moment – the reins looped about her hands. What was she doing?

_Getting out of here._

Why? This was her home – Ephraim was here! How could she leave it?

_They would marry me off like…like…a horse to be given as a present!_ Eirika set her teeth. No, she could not stay to be used as a pawn in their games. A determined light in her eyes, she jumped astride her horse, turning the dappled gray towards the gates to the Keep.

"Forward, Mist, but not too loudly." The mare, for whom Mist was name, bobbed her head as if in agreement and started forward smoothly; her hooves silent against the cobbled streets. Yet Eirika had not gone far before the faint shape of the gate and its guards appeared. Two loomed ahead, coming towards her.

"Why princess, where are you about at this hour?" She glanced down in disgust at the first of them; a thin warty man with less hair than teeth (of which he had few enough).

"Out on a ride. It does not concern you." He leered at her.

"Oh but it does, to see a majesty out at this time – not safe, girly, not safe." Eirika sat rigid.

"How dare you speak to me as such." Yet his dark eyes shone out of the darkness, and she felt as though their oily touch had pierced her to the bone. She began to nudge her mare backwards, only to find that two more had come behind, and another from the sides. Cold fear set in, and she remembered Seth's words of warning. Eirika began to reach for her sword hilt, when a cool voice cut through the mist.

"What's going on here, I say?" As if whipped, the men shrunk back, revealing a man on horseback as he rode forward, a helm tucked under his arm. Copper hair fell down to his jawbone, and he wore green and gold armor, hard blue eyes set above a hawk-like nose. Seeing Eirika he seemed startled for a moment, and then recovered.

"Your Highness, I am Sir Corleon, at your service." He bowed, and Eirika remembered where she had heard that name before.

_"I must attend this meeting, but there is a knight whom I utterly trust. His name is Corleon, and I know him of old. If you have any need for safety go to him, I beg you Princess – we cannot afford to loose you as well."_

Now she looked over at Corleon for a moment, debating…and then deciding.

"Sir Corleon, I was told by Sir Seth that you would guide me beyond these walls." Not entirely the truth, but she prayed Seth would not be found in trouble for it. A strange look crossed the other man's face, and he motioned to the 'thugs'.

"Let the lady by, or I'll have your names down with my blade!" they shrunk back, casting hungry looks at Eirika. She shivered, and urged her mare closer to Corleon. He nodded firmly at her, before pointing his stallion towards the gates.

-

They rode for some time before Corleon came to a stop, inclining his head to her.

"Forgive me, milady, but this is as far as I go – Seth will be needing me." Eirika nodded in understanding.

"Thank you…for helping me out, earlier." The man bowed as best he could.

"I am Your Highness's servant." Eirika shook her head.

"No, we are none of us servants – and I am Eirika, not Your Highness." Corleon bowed again.

"Of course…Eirika. I must bid you farewell now, until later!" He nodded to her and then turned, kicking his horse back into the fog – towards Renais Keep.

Now, alone in the cold air, Eirika couldn't resist turning to send a long look back in the direction of the mist-shrouded Keep behind her. She could still go back if she wished…no, she had thrown her lot and now must live it. With a curt nod back towards her home, the renegade princess turned her mare in the direction of her chosen sanctuary, and kicked Mist into flight. Soon the two were nothing but faint smudges in the white air.

And on his journey back to the Keep, Corleon let a faint smile grow over his face.

--

Deep within the burned ruins of Grado keep, not all was silent in the still air – things were being put into motion that would soon provide the pebble to start the rockslide.

"…What do you expect to find here?" silence greeted the voice.

"What are you looking for?" it amended quickly. There was more silence, and then another replied softly.

"I don't know." There was a pause in which the first might have nodded.

"Do we ever?" then came the sound of a fumble, of a stumble, and then a gasp.

"Look…" the sound of scrambling feet could just faintly be heard, and then a low intake of breath.

"How…I thought…it was destroyed…"

"Perhaps not."

"Now we must cast it out, surely." There was a pause, and then the second voice spoke, thoughtfully.

"No…I have…an idea."

* * *

_At last, I have ditched the four-page-chapter syndrome and actually written a fair amount! Of course, this is nothing compared to the wonderful authors who can write oh…fifteen pages or so per chapter. But that's why I'm not that good._

_I'll give cookies to anyone who reviews! Free cookies! And flamers get to eat the rotten bananas._

_-_

_--_

_---_

_When there's something to review-_

_When there's something very new._

_We read it all and press the button_

_Come on now, I'll give you mutton!_

_---_

_--_

_-_

_Ewww…dead sheep!_


	5. Chapter Four: Fleeing the Mutterings

_**Disclaimer**_

…_lawyers, the dread of the twenty-first century. If it wasn't for them, why I could own Fire Emblem!_

_-a storm of lawyers appear on my lawn-_

_Err, what I meant was, I DON'T own Fire Emblem –sweatdrop- or any of its characters_

_-lawyers leave-_

_Phew, that was close…although I DO own the plot, and whatever made-up characters happen to appear in their own strange and unusual fashion._

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_-chants- I do no write yaoi or yuri, I shall never be writing it, I have never written it, nor am I writing it. And that DOES rule out Ephraim/Lyon, Eirika/Tana, or any of those other strange couplings, and by the way, as far as Amelia's concerned…I think she accidentally fell down a flight of stairs and landed on Seth's sword. Alas, the pity…_

_Eirika/Lyon. Go chew on your flamingoes old boots if you have a problem with it. And I warn you; those boots are not appetizing._

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_Reviews are much loved and adored just think of how motivated we authors could be if we all got glowing reviews (no flames, or I'll have to pull out the fire extinguisher) but really…our quality of writing would improve and everything!_

_Or a bribe works…say, 100,000 gold pieces? And an 'Excaliber'. Thank you very much._

_

* * *

_

**_Summary_**

_The war is over. The Demon-King is bound. Peace is, or will shortly be, restored to the lands…yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary among friends of old. But odd things come out of Darkling Forest, the legends say…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

_

* * *

_

_**What Happened Earlier...**_

"Of course…Eirika. I must bid you farewell now, until later!" He nodded to her and then turned, kicking his horse back into the fog – towards Renais Keep.

Now, alone in the cold air, Eirika couldn't resist turning to send a long look back in the direction of the mist-shrouded Keep behind her. She could still go back if she wished…no, she had thrown her lot and now must live it. With a curt nod back towards her home, the renegade princess turned her mare in the direction of her chosen sanctuary, and kicked Mist into flight. Soon the two were nothing but faint smudges in the white air.

And on his journey back to the Keep, Corleon let a faint smile grow over his face.

--

Deep within the burned ruins of Grado keep, not all was silent in the still air – things were being put into motion that would soon provide the pebble to start the rockslide.

"…What do you expect to find here?" silence greeted the voice.

"What are you looking for?" it amended quickly. There was more silence, and then another replied softly.

"I don't know." There was a pause in which the first might have nodded.

"Do we ever?" then came the sound of a fumble, of a stumble, and then a gasp.

"Look…" the sound of scrambling feet could just faintly be heard, and then a low intake of breath.

"How…I thought…it was destroyed…"

"Perhaps not."

"Now we must cast it out, surely." There was a pause, and then the second voice spoke, thoughtfully.

"No…I have…an idea."

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:**

_Fleeing the- _

_Incoherent Mutterings of a Prince_

-

-

-

_Quote of the Chapter:_

_-_

_"He's been like this all the time…what with his mourning for Fluffy." – Duessal_

_-_

_"Who's Fluffy?" - Ephraim_

-

--

--

The sound of pacing came from the small darkened room, and the sound of a fist striking one of the poor oaken tables.

"So, she's fled?" There was a pause, and then a faintly familiar voice made a gruff cough.

"Out the west gate, not an hour ago." There was a feminine sigh, and the sound of fingers drumming against the table.

"Really, I'm surprised at you – your orders were to keep her within the Keep."

"At the risk of our 'friendship'?" the second voice inquired, and he sound of pacing continued once more. "If I had refused, she would have become suspicious. Besides, this proved as an easier way to remove her from the Keep without…unwanted suspicions."

"No more than she already was. The Royal Brat-ess is far more paranoid than her sniveling brother," the first voice remarked coldly. It would almost seem familiar to the ear… "She already was becoming wary of…certain people when she left. Perhaps you two were not taking care enough…?" there was a flurry of denials.

"Of course not, my lord, none others suspect in the least!" Silence followed this statement, and then the first voice spoke icily.

"The paladin, Seth, is he not far more protective of his charge then before the 'sickness' of Prince Ephraim?" There was a pause.

"The princess has left though, and so long as we continue to slip our little 'something' into the Prince's meals, he shall not be a problem," the female voice spoke reassuringly. "I shall partake of myself to follow the Princess herself, if you so wish."

"I do." there was a sigh following the statement. "You have worked well for me over the years, my dear, do not disappoint me now." There was the sound of rustling cloth, as if the woman had curtsied.

"Of course, my lord." There was a shuffle of footsteps, and the soft creak of the door.

"I shall be going then; my duties require it. Seth would become suspicious, were I not to show up for my turn at the bedside of the Royal Prince." There was a sigh, and the third voice spoke.

"Very well, but be a dear and tell Papel that in my stead he is in charge of our little…gifts to the Prince." There was a short bark of laughter.

"That I will, that I will." Then the door swung closed, and three sets of feet made their way back to the well-lit halls of Renais Keep.

-

Seth was worried.

He'd begun to worry when he'd headed up to the Princess's tower and found not only her absent, but also a good deal of the cloths she had worn in the war, along with her sword. That worry had quadrupled when he had gone to the stable and learned that not only was her mare gone, but the watchmen had let her out of the western gate only a few hours ago. There was no way he could find her in this mist that had suddenly sprung up, and he dared not leave the Prince's side. What was more, they were in the middle of what he now felt was an elaborate and well-constructed web.

Even worse had been that ill-fated meeting; he couldn't but a finger to it, but something told him it was more than coincidence that this meeting had been set, and the Prince had fallen ill so suddenly and unpredictably. Seth supposed he really couldn't blame Eirika for leaving, but he had been surprised that she had left with Ephraim the way he was…that, more than anything, convinced him that this was not all simple coincidence. How else would something come up that was such a deeply inrooted fear to her that it could drive her from the Keep; away from her ill brother? And even worse than that; Eirika had not been well when she had left. The nagging fears of the rumors, coupled with her fear for her brother, had turned the Princess into a frail being who was likely to crumble at the lightest brush.

"Still no sign of her?" It had proven to be impossible to keep the Princess's disappearance from Corleon; the knight had seemed to sense that Seth had been troubled, and it had been easy – almost too easy – to spill out his concerns to his old-time companion. Not his worries about the cause of Prince Ephraim's sickness, of course, or his suspicions on any plot – not even Duessal knew of those – but the news of Eirika's disappearance, certainly. Corleon had immediately halted all activity on the gate walls, and sent forth a group of cavaliers to search for the wayward princess. To Seth's worry, they had all come back with no news of Eirika.

"No…It's not like her to leave like this," Seth mused slowly, "not with Prince Ephraim so ill…" Corleon shifted.

"Perhaps she had a good reason?" The copper-haired paladin did not know of the discussion that had taken place involving the Princess, and Seth saw no reason to inform him of it.

"What reason would be good enough to drive her away from her sick brother's bed?" There was a pause, and Corleon sighed.

"I do not know, Sir, I fear I am nothing but a liability…"

"Nonsense, Corleon, where would I be without you?" Seth demanded. The other paladin ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir, but I really don't do that much." Seth waved a hand.

"Of course you do." They fell into silence now, each looking their own ways for the princess who had melted into the shadows. At last Seth straightened, rubbing his forearms.

"It would be my turn to keep watch on the Prince now, I believe" he sighed and leaned away from the wall, glancing back at the Keep. Corleon nodded in understanding of the other paladin's dilemma.

"You go ahead sir, I'll stay here and watch for the Princess." Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, Corleon. You have my gratitude." Turning, Seth made his way back up the winding route back to the Keep, nodding at the guardsmen he passed. They knew him on sight now, and simply bowed before opening the wooden doors that barred others from Ephraim's 'prison'. Duessal, who had been seated next to the sick Prince, rose when he saw Seth enter and quickly strode over to the younger knight.

"Good. You are here. Any sign of Eirika?" Seth shook his head, wearily lowering himself into the chair left by Duessal.

"None." He glanced down at the pale prince who lay in the bed, for a moment. "the Prince is no better?" Duessal shook his head.

"No. It just seems to get worse and worse as the days pass." A low incoherent mumble rose from the bed.

"…come in Fluffy…the water's great." Duessal and Seth shared a long look with each other.

"Was that Fluffy…" began Duessal slowly.

"…his pet slug?" Seth finished. They looked at Ephraim.

"…does he mean the ocean?" They looked at each other.

"But that's salt water." Suddenly there was a shriek of anguish from the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two looked at each other again.

"I…should be going now," Duessal inclined his head to Ephraim, "he's been like this all the time…what with his mourning for Fluffy." There was another moan from the bed.

"Who's Fluffy?"

"Oh forget it," Duessal threw his hands up in the air. "It's all yours, Seth." The red-haired paladin looked rather pale.

"Why thank you…General Duessal." Seth looked down at the Prince; so calm one minute, the next…well, let's leave it at that. At that moment, the subject chose to make a few watery 'sniffing' noises.

"Now what are you dreaming about, your highness? Are you sniffing something?" there was a soft mutter from Ephraim.

"Uh…they're Fluffy's."

"No they're not."

"Who was that?" Seth quickly looked around, and found the cause for the last voice to be in the one of the priests from Grado who had come with Duessal and Knoll…Zinco, he believed the name was. The paladin raised an eyebrow. In response, the priest simply shrugged.

"We believe in humoring His Highness through his…fits." Seth nodded, but kept a sharp eye on the man as he lowered a tray down. Suddenly he started forward.

"Hold." The priest looked up, a confused look on his face. Seth gestured at the bottle that held Ephraim's medicine.

"Oblige me and take a drink of that. Please." The priest still looked confused, but he nodded and with no hesitation lifted the bottle up and sipped it delicately, before lowering it down.

"Sir Seth?" Seth nodded, gesturing towards Ephraim. How confusing…he knew it had to be no coincidence, but if not the medicine…well, he would find out. But then again, he didn't have time; it was only so long until Ephraim would run out of time.

"Carry on." Seth closed his eyes, feverishly hoping that some miracle cure would come to Ephraim soon…as such, he missed the thin smile that spider-like walked across Zinco's face as he poured the 'medicine' into Ephraim's cup.

--

She wasn't sure how long she'd been riding until Eirika at last drew Mist to a halt, the soft clink of the mare's hooves the only sound in the silent landscape. She had no idea where she was in relationship to Renais Keep; the fog obscured all sight thought it seemed to her, sometimes, as though the fog was a little more clear in one direction…so that was the way she went, and she hoped it was the right one to reach Raustin.

She had decided, you see, to seek out L'Arachel's land for a safe haven. She'd been intending to go there anyway, after all, and it was the only place she'd be safe. It was one of the first time she'd been out since the end of the war, and Eirika couldn't help noticing the soft sheen of dew upon the velvet green of the passing by hills; dotted lights of flowers that sparkled over through the wide expanses of grass. Clear air, unobstructed by the mist, flowed to her, and she felt like a new princess; out in the wild. Adventuring. Yet it was with a heavy heart that Eirika urged Mist forward over the flat rock path that, hopefully, would led to Raustin. It was then that she – or rather Mist – first noticed the creeping shadows by the sides of the road; the soft rustling of the mulberry bushes, stirring the stained berries to bob up and down as if in a nonexistent wind. Twigs and leafs fluttered down to the well-trod path, and Eirika drew Mist up sharply, her hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword as she began to spin the mare, letting her circle. There was another rustle to her left, and Eirika froze.

A silent figure appeared out of the woods on her right; another three on her right, and quite a few materializing on the road before her. Eirika didn't have to look to know that they were behind her as well, creeping closer. Trying to keep her voice as regal as possible, she drew her head up.

"What do you want?" One of them laughed, and drew a dagger from his pocket; lovingly caressing it.

"Nothin' much, missus, just perhaps a trinket or two…that lovely bracelet you're wearing, perhaps, or gold if you have it…you have the look of a wealthy lass, if you pardon my saying." But she heard rough laughs spreading around her, and the man was closer now.

"Come now, off that fancy hoss and we'll be-a discussin' our terms for you leaving with yer throat." As a response Eirika's fingers tightened around her sword, and she felt it loosen in its sheath.

"You speak big words, little man, if you don't mind them I may have to teach you some manners via the blade." There was another rough chuckle.

"Oh deary me, d'ya hear that, men? She'd teach us with a _blade_. Oh no, it's one of them _fighting_ ladies we've been hearing about." He winked at her. "Stop yer bluffing and get off that hoss; it's getting late and we're tired."

By way of response, Eirika tugged her sword free of its enveloping sheath, shifting so that her cloak moved to allow the soft glint of steel to be seen.

"I do not want to shed blood upon Renais's stones," she began softly, "but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to deter me." For a moment, concern shifted across the face of one of the men.

"Gus, the boss didn't tell us she'da have a sword –" the big 'chief' cut him off, glaring over at Eirika.

"Ah, it makes no difference to us, right lads?" He began walking forward, dark eyes glittering. Eirika turned Mist so that she faced the man, sliding her sword forwards…

And then a feathered shaft sprouted from his chest. The leader looked down at it in surprise, as if he couldn't believe his eyes, before falling back; eyes unseeing. The rest of the rabble halted, looking around in surprise.

"Take not another step forwards towards the lady, or he who does shall join your leader." The calmly cultivated voice sounded out through the wooded area and the band stopped, looking at each other.

"Now listen 'ere, we don't want no trouble…"

"Then turn around and go back to your den, cowardly curs. Don't let me see your tails on the count of three. One…" the voice never even reached two, as the men were gone as quickly as their legs could carry them, fleeing into the mist. Eirika didn't allow her seat to relax though; just because he was an enemy of the robbers didn't mean the person was a friend of her's.

"Relax, Princess, if I mean to harm you I could have done so already." She saw the owner of the voice now; a ranger dropped down from an overhanging tree, short brown hair cropped close to his head. A falcon perched on his shoulder, beating its wings to keep balanced as the man slid to a stop. He then executed a flawless bow; almost mocking it was so deep, towards her.

"Vellader at your service, Princess, if there is anything in my power to do I shall so grant it." Eirika hesitated for a moment, unsure if she could trust the man.

"Where do you hail from?" He responded by sweeping off his hat and indicating the path with his hand.

"Why, you're in Raustin now – or as near the borders as you'll ever get. I'm from there myself; from around the Keep itself. L'Arachel sent me to patrol along the borders; seems some Renais bordermen are getting uppish." Eirika frowned, glancing back the way the robbers had run.

"Such a shame…Renais was so peaceful once. Still," she looked back at Vellader, making her decision swiftly. If L'Arachel trusted him, so would she. "Could you guide me to Raustin Keep? I am on my way to meet with L'Arachel." The ranger bowed again.

"Of course, my lady, simply allow me to fetch Ravager – my horse – and we'll be on our way." Eirika nodded, and he disappeared into the trees, reappearing moments later with a placid looking bay horse; not at all one who would deserve the name 'Ravager'. He motioned for Eirika to follow him.

"This way, m'lady." Then he turned his mare around, pointing her down the path Eirika had been riding. Quickly, she urged Mist after Ravager. At last she was getting somewhere.

--

The woods were shadowed around them as the pair walked; a booted pair of feet lightly crunching over the underbrush. Another pair silent.

"Will this really work?" There was a pause.

"We might as well try it – what harm could it do?"

"Everything." The voice gained an angry tone. "We are messing with powers we do not fully understand."

"Doesn't everyone?" There was silence.

"Are you truly ready to take this risk?"

"None of us are ever ready for the risks life throws us. Nevertheless, we must simply try to do as best we can with the time we are given." (1)

"…as you say. Still, I am not comfortable with this." The feet stopped.

"I am not forcing you to do this; you are free to leave at any time." Silence.

"I would never abandon you."

"then let it begin."

* * *

_(1) This is a quote from our dear Gandalf, as I'm sure you know. Just clarifying so I don't get run over by Peter Jackson or whatnot._

_Hmmm, a fair amount of writing. Still, I must improve!_

_…know how that's going to happen?_

_REVIEWS!_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_When reading a story-_

_It's best to be nice._

_Leave a review_

_The author it'll entice._

_---_

_--_

_-_

_O-o no comment…_


	6. Chapter Five: Whispers in the Night

_**Disclaimer**_

_If I owned Fire Emblem, would I be writing this pathetic attempt at a fanfiction?_

_…__I didn't think so._

_

* * *

_

**_Pairings_**

_Since I don't write yaoi or yuri (boy-boy or girl-girl love for those of you who still haven't figured it out) I'm obviously not doing one of the hugely popular icky pairings of the Fire Emblem fans. That's right ladies and gentlemen; no Ephraim/Lyon! Oh the horror! And there's no Seth/Eirika…Seth is just a paranoid paladin who's freaked out that he'll loose his paycheck if Eirika gets killed._

_And Amelia is in the hospital after being run over by one of the Aiko-Doesn't-Like-Amelia jeeps that seems to be patrolling the road. We're not sure if she'll survive._

_Lyon/Eirika. Go eat a French poodle if you don't like it._

_

* * *

_

**_Review Updates_**

_Let me just say this; if I get 100 reviews on this fanfic (flames do not count) I will give away free coffee, cheddar cheese, donuts, and pumpkin carvings._

_

* * *

_

**_Summary_**

_Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones_

_The war is over. The Demon-King is bound. Peace is, or will shortly be, restored to the lands…yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary among friends of old. But odd things come out of Darkling Forest, the legends say…and what was is not always what will be.Eirika/Lyon_

_

* * *

_

_**What Happened Earlier...**_

"Vellader at your service, Princess, if there is anything in my power to do I shall so grant it." Eirika hesitated for a moment, unsure if she could trust the man.

"Where do you hail from?" He responded by sweeping off his hat and indicating the path with his hand.

"Why, you're in Raustin now – or as near the borders as you'll ever get. I'm from there myself; from around the Keep itself. L'Arachel sent me to patrol along the borders; seems some Renais bordermen are getting uppish." Eirika frowned, glancing back the way the robbers had run.

"Such a shame…Renais was so peaceful once. Still," she looked back at Vellader, making her decision swiftly. If L'Arachel trusted him, so would she. "Could you guide me to Raustin Keep? I am on my way to meet with L'Arachel." The ranger bowed again.

"Of course, my lady, simply allow me to fetch Ravager – my horse – and we'll be on our way." Eirika nodded, and he disappeared into the trees, reappearing moments later with a placid looking bay horse; not at all one who would deserve the name 'Ravager'. He motioned for Eirika to follow him.

"This way, m'lady." Then he turned his mare around, pointing her down the path Eirika had been riding. Quickly, she urged Mist after Ravager. At last she was getting somewhere.

--

The woods were shadowed around them as the pair walked; a booted pair of feet lightly crunching over the underbrush. Another pair silent.

"Will this really work?" There was a pause.

"We might as well try it – what harm could it do?"

"Everything." The voice gained an angry tone. "We are messing with powers we do not fully understand."

"Doesn't everyone?" There was silence.

"Are you truly ready to take this risk?"

"None of us are ever ready for the risks life throws us. Nevertheless, we must simply try to do as best we can with the time we are given." (1)

"…as you say. Still, I am not comfortable with this." The feet stopped.

"I am not forcing you to do this; you are free to leave at any time." Silence.

"I would never abandon you."

"then let it begin."

_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five:**

**Whispers in the Night**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Quote of the Chapter:_

_-_

_"I say, whatever happened to your falcon?" – Eirika_

_-_

_"Nothing, princess, he's out hunting." – Vellader_

_-_

_"For the whole day?" - Eirika_

_-_

_"He's…a bad hunter." - Vellader_

-

--

--

The pacing was faster than it had been before now, and they were minus one pair of boots that had been there before.

"…do you think she's reached Eirika yet?" there was a shrug.

"Giving that the fog's still up it may take her a while to reach the Royal Brat-ess." There was a grunt.

"She's a witch. She'll find the girl quick enough."

"I suppose so…nevertheless, we must lay our plans carefully. You say the paladin is not yet aware of whom let out the Brat in the morning?"

"If he was, he surely would have clasped me in irons by now, my lord. Or worse." There was another pause.

"Yes…yes…very good. And our 'friend' has sent words that she has just crossed into Raustin." There was a pause, and the sound of a hand petting something, punctuated by the fierce caw of a bird of prey.

"Indeed…soon she shall be in the residence of their Princess. Near the Darkling Forest." There was a rustle of feet, and the sound of paper rustling.

"Good. Send a message to her that there will soon be a noble-born visitor."

"As you wish, my lord. Anything else you require?"

"I tire of the impudence of that paladin. Only today he interceded one of our people as they attempted to give Prince Ephraim his medicine. Pity he hasn't the wits to go with his paranoia." There were a few nods.

"Still, we had best be wary."

"Indeed." There was the scratch of chairs being pushed back.

"Until later then; and remember, keep your guard up at all time. The lines have carefully been laid."

-

After the first sightless hours, it had soon become apparent that Vellader did indeed know his way through the thick border forest. The sun pierced through the veil of mist, and Eirika soon recognized landmarks from her previous trip to Raustin, such as a three-forked ash and inns. Though she knew it took precious time from their travels, Eirika couldn't help but stop at each of the fields forever stained with blood where they had traded blows with the Grado forces.

"Here…" she paused, finger tracing circles in the trunk of an old oak as she looked over an empty plain, jagged hills blocking her view to the north. "This is where we met Cormag and discovered Valter's underhand dealings."

"I see." Vellader nodded knowingly, before dropping another low bow. They were almost annoying now, as if he was mocking her. But she knew that was untrue – the ranger had proven to be a valuable asset, and had successfully led her across the Raustin-Renais border; even now they approached the Keep.

"Forgive me, Vellader - I'm rambling again." Eirika sighed, raising a hand to press against her forehead. "The days are long, and the nights troubled…" the ranger frowned, a look of concern on his face.

"Are your nightmare still with you, my princess? Do you need more of my sleeping potion?" Eirika had been unable to keep from her traveling companion the uneasiness that haunted her dreams; dreams of Ephraim and Seth trapped in a burning Keep, of darkness and betrayal closing upon them. Though she had not told Vellader the details of her dream, hinting only at their shadowy origins, he had given her a potion that had halted all such dreams; indeed, now she was more prone to dream of…odder things. Such as the passing tulips.

Ephraim. Eirika started; how long had it been since she'd last thought of her ill brother? A guilty wave washed over her – how had she not thought of him for so long? Ever since the dreams had stopped, so had her concerns and lingering thoughts of Ephraim…Eirika shook her head firmly. Well, that wouldn't happen again!

"Milady? Are we ready to continue?" Dragging her mind back from her troubled thoughts, Eirika nodded and quickly turned Mist after Ravager. The underbrush had become noticeably less dense in the past hours of their travel, and the Princess dared harbor hopes that they would soon be reaching the end of the long journey.

"Vellader…" He drew his mare back so that they rode side by side, before performing his customary deep bow.

"Anything I can help you with, my lady?" said the little man, sniffing slightly as though the plethora of pollen that floated through the air was irritating his nose.

"How far away are we…from Raustin Keep?" Vellader paused to glance up at the sun briefly before replying.

"Half a day's journey perhaps, Princess, if we rush." She nodded, moodily staring out into space. After a while, she looked back down at her mare – at Mist. She'd been a birthday gift from Lyon on Eirika's thirteenth birthday. Odd how the mind remembered things like that now…but yes, she remembered that time…

_"Ok, close your eyes and follow me." The Princess of Renais rolled her eyes but obliged, placing her hands out in front of her. She felt another pair of hands grab them, and start leading her forward._

_"Where are we going now, Lyon?" there was a soft laugh from in front of her, and she felt her feet stumble slightly over a raised edge; they'd entered some form of building. Suddenly Lyon's hands disappeared, leaving her alone in the dark. Eirika shuffled forward a few steps, pausing._

_"Lyon?" There was another chuckle from in front of her, and someone pushed her forward._

_"You can open your eyes now!" Muttering darkly, Eirika opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around. The first thing she noticed was that they had arrived in the stables; the next was the dappled gray mare who stood in front of her, long dark mane and tail falling over her softly speckled snow-colored coat. The princess's eyes grew wide, and she launched herself forward, cooing softly as she ran gentle hands over the mare's coat._

_"Oh Lyon, she's beautiful! What's her name?" before the crown prince of Grado could protest, she turned around and barreled into him, hugging him tightly._

_"Thank you! Oh thank you!" she heard him mumbling something along the lines of 'it's nothing', and stepped back, eyes shining brightly._

_"Now I can come riding with you and Ephraim!" The lavender haired boy in front of her chuckled nervously, one hand tugging a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his circlet._

_"G…Glad you liked it, E…Eirika. Her name's Mistwalker, but you can call her whatever you want." The girl smiled in response._

_"Oh Lyon…"_

"Princess?" Eirika was startled out of her daydreaming for what had to be the hundredth time this month to see Vellader looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry…could you repeat the question?" He bowed again (it really was getting annoying!)

"Daydreaming, my lady?"

"Yes…" Eirika sighed, closing her eyes; trying to preserve that old memory of her birthday. She hadn't thought of any of those old childhood memories in a while, she realized. She really had to stop taking that sleeping potion if it also caused her to become more forgetful. Eirika looked quickly over at Vellader; but no, he would not have known about that side effect. Maybe he didn't notice it himself.

"I was just telling you that we're nearing Raustin Keep. Perhaps a few hours more and we'll be there." recited the ranger, his mare stirring restlessly beneath him. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course." Eirika paused then, looking up at the sun. "How long till sundown, Vellader?" The ranger's gaze followed her eyes up, and a concerned look entered his face, as well as an annoyed one.

"Looks like we'll have to make camp soon, princess, but we can continue on for some time before then." Kicking Mist forward as way of response, Eirika hurriedly started forward. The mare really was a blessing…

"Princess, the Keep is this way." An embarrassed flush set over Eirika's cheeks, and she hurriedly turned her horse around, heading back in the direction Vellader had indicated.

"I knew that." He bowed.

"As you say, Princess." Eirika shot him a long look, but said nothing; apart from urging Mist forward faster.

"If anyone asks, this _never happened_." She heard him bowing behind her – yet again.

"As you say, Princess." She let out a sharp breath.

"This is the right way now?" She could have sworn she heard the ranger chuckle from his seat behind her.

"As you say, Princess." Eirika quite nearly threw something at him.

"Oh, great." A small smile traced over his face, and the ranger gestured to the opening in the trees.

"Perhaps we had best make camp now, princess, while there's still some light to see by." Vellader dropped from the saddle – not without his customary bow – and quickly began pulling various packages out of his saddlebag, as well as grabbing a short hatchet.

"Best that I go off and get us some firewood, princess, you just settle down here. We'll be staying for the night." And then he was off, leaving Eirika to tumble off her mare, rubbing the sore backs of her legs, before unloading her own bundles from Mist's patient back. When Vellader still hadn't returned, she set about making camp; namely, arranging the bundles as best she could and finding a comfortable log to lean against. When Vellader returned it was with an armful of wood, and a tome. Quickly he arranged the wood in a teepee shaped formation, before placing his palm on the book.

"Fire." A weak flame sprang into being, licking at the firewood. Eirika shot Vellader a curious glance.

"I didn't know you worked magic." The ranger grimaced slightly, reaching up to scratch his head awkwardly.

"I don't really – just the odd thing or two to help me survive on the road." Nodding in understanding, Eirika tugged over another log and shoved it into the now hungrily cackling fire. To her chagrin, she already felt the lull of sleep.

"Unless you want to go and catch something for dinner, I have a feeling we won't be having any," Eirika drowsily remarked, rolling her bags into a pillow. She saw Vellader stand up, stretching slightly.

"I might." Hmm, odd, whatever had happened to that falcon of his?

"I say, whatever happened to your falcon?" Was it just her, or did he stiffen for a moment at her question?

"Nothing, princess, he's out hunting." She opened an eye.

"For the whole day?"

"He's…a bad hunter." Vellader ruefully replied, tugging his cloak tighter. "Go to sleep, princess." He didn't have to tell her twice, Eirika thought sleepily.

-

It only seemed a matter of seconds before a duo of voices entered Eirika's sleepy mind.

_More dreams…how amusing, I wonder what this one is._ Surprisingly, it sounded almost like that nurse – Dementra – and Vellader conversing.

"You finally caught up, I see."

"You've been moving awfully fast, and in this wretched fog I couldn't see a square inch before my mare's toe."

"I thought it was your work, witch." A delicate cough sounded.

"That sounds so derogatory when you say it, Skrelag." There was a gruff burst of laughter from Vellader – though Dementra had called him Skrelag, Eirika wondered drowsily.

"Perhaps. So tell me, if this wasn't your work, who's was it?"

"Nature's for the most part, wise one, I simply…tied it, if you will. It won't be clear on the border for a long time. Long enough for us to loose any of those goodies who're trying to find the Princess." There was a guffaw of laughter.

"You forget yourself, 'Lena, if I don't want them to find me they won't."

"I suppose not…did you manage to slip our gift into the princess's food?" There was a pause, and the sound of shuffling feet.

"She…didn't eat tonight, Lena."

"That's no excuse. I'm disappointed, but I can't stay to make sure the work gets done. I'm riding on ahead to visit our dear little pious princess. She must be missing her little Alena by now." A pause.

"You're sure she hasn't found the real Alena yet?"

"Of course not, my dear – now go back to your prize. Make sure she doesn't get away, and I shall see you in Raustin." Then there was the sound of breaking branches and twigs, and Eirika faintly saw Vellader – who had been called Skrelag - settle down by the fire. With a soft yawn, Eirika rolled over.

_Odd things the mind makes up when it's asleep…_

--

"Still no sign?" Seth didn't even bother to shake his head in order to answer Duessal's question now. There had been as little sign of Eirika as there had been of good news in relationship to Prince Ephraim's illness.

"I worry, Duessal – the fog has not lifted yet. We are all but blind to the borders. It would be easy for Eirika to leave Renais." Duessal shifted at his position near the window, his hands tightening on the shaft of his lance.

"The Princess aside, I do not like the way things are moving." When Seth looked up at him curiously, Duessal gestured around him.

"All of this – the sickness, the disappearance – it is too great a coincidence for me to easily accept. At first perhaps, but now…" Seth nodded firmly, his own hands moving to his sword.

"I would have shared my suspicions with you…" Duessal turned around quickly, eyebrows raised.

"You suspected as much?" To Seth's surprise, the general chuckled faintly. "I might have expected as much from you – you're too clever for your own good sometimes, Seth." He clasped a hand on Seth's shoulder, nodding firmly. "Next time, share your suspicions though." Seth grinned faintly.

"I will." One of the nurses opened the door to their room a crack, nervous eyes flickering around before she opened the door fully.

"The Prince is awake now, sires…" Right behind her, one of the guards posted near Ephraim's bed burst into the room.

"Sir Seth – we've caught him." Duessal started, and Seth nodded gravely.

"I thought as much. Who was it?" The guard shuffled his feet somewhat, looking anywhere but at the paladin.

"I…think you should see it for yourself, sir." Seth's eyebrows narrowed and he hurriedly stepped forwards.

"Duessal, I think you will want to see this." The general nodded, only a step behind Seth as the two hurried towards the sick bay.

-

The scene inside was grim. Nurses hovered over Ephraim's bed, while guards surrounded another form; swords and lances drawn and pointing inwards. Seth's face also mirrored the mood as he strode forward swiftly, sword half unsheathed. At the sight of their commander, two of the guards stepped forwards; saluting.

"Sir, we've caught him." Seth nodded to them.

"Good…I only wish there had been no one to catch. Step aside." They did so, moving and parting to reveal the hunched form beneath. It took Seth a moment to recognize the twitching priest.

"Zinco." The man looked up at his name, a wild light in his eyes. For a moment he struggled forward, hands twitching as if they longed to rest around the paladin's neck, but he was restrained.

"Yes, it was me – coddling your precious Princeling, was I? Renais will fall – the Princess is gone, and the Prince will die with my help." Seth's face contorted in an expression of disgust.

"You. I should have known…" Zinco laughed, a note of madness in his voice now as he twitched.

"I was smart – oh yes I was, brilliant! I was the best of them all!" He trailed off into maniacal laughter, voice screeching high and loud as he cackled, twitching back and forth across the floor, causing the guards to eye him carefully.

"Put him away," Seth remarked; tired. "There is no more harm he can do here." One of the guards protested.

"But Sire, he's still dangerous!" Seth looked over at the man.

"This man has lost his mind," he gestured towards the raving Zinco, who was on his back now. "What more can he do?" The guards made sounds of asset, and surrounded the former priest, leading him away. Seth looked away in disgust, noticing that Duessal wore an expression of fury on his face.

"Rest easy, Duessal, Prince Ephraim will recover now." As if to prove Seth's words correct, a weak noise came from Ephraim's bed.

"Seth? Duessal? Where's Eirika?" Duessal's face darkened.

"You…don't remember? Your Highness?" There was a sound of disgust from the bed, and Seth saw Ephraim's disheveled green head protruding from beneath the white covers he had been tucked under.

"Remember? Those two have been pumping me full of more poison than I can count in the past days. I'd be lucky if I could remember a conversation of two hours ago!" Seth stiffened at the words.

"Those two?"

"The head nurse, and the priest…" Seth grit his teeth.

"Dementra and Zinco."

"Yes…them. Dementra left though, I don't know why, and Zinco took over my 'care'." Ephraim coughed weakly. "They're gone now?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Duessal moved to kneel at the opposite side of the bed from Ephraim. "Will you be better soon?"

"I…think so. Tell me, what is this about Eirika?" Ephraim's eyes shone keenly out, and sought out first Duessal and then Seth.

"She…disappeared a few days ago," Seth said slowly, hand tightening on his sword hilt. "There's no sign of her." Ephraim, though still frail and weak appearing, sat straight up in the bed (covered only in a cap and gown…with teddy bears on it, no less. Not very un distinguished, when you think about it).

"Then we must find them." The paladin and Great Knight shared a look of thankfulness. Ephraim would get well now – or so they hoped – and they could spend all their time on finding Eirika.

--

The darkness of Darkling Woods enclosed the two as they came ever closer to the tall pillar that rose to the tree tops; the monument to the spirit of a gentle prince who had fallen to the dark powers of the world. Now they stopped, and the smaller one drew something from her pocket.

"Not yet…it is not safe yet." The taller one whispered sharply.

"We are safe here." There was silence, and the smaller one stepped forwards towards the tall doors, small hands drawing them open to reveal a gaping blackness, stretching forward seemingly forever.

"Once more I warn you; the risks are great." The small figure stopped, half-turning to look back at the other person.

"If you do not wish to proceed please do not. I do not want to endanger you." The person shuffled their feet.

"Where you go so do I, I've already told you." The small person turned around then, and continued forward.

"Then let us continue…and let what happens happen."

* * *

_Slightly less than my record-breaking amount of pages contained in a single chapter (as demonstrated by my last chapter) but still a significant amount that I can post without squirming in shame and wincing as I look over my own short and pathetic fanfic as opposed to the greater ones._

_There's punch and cake for people who review! And we have a…special section…for flamers. Over by the midden heap._

_-_

_--_

_---_

_The glories of the sky are unmatched-_

_By the beauty of what you can do._

_If you can click on that little button_

_You'll get a rose and something new._

_---_

_--_

_-_

_the book of Revolting Rhymes is nothing compared to what I have butchered my little poems into being._


	7. Chapter Six: Hummingbirds

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Fire Emblem has never been owned by me, nor is it owned by me. All characters and places are copyrighted to their respective owners…with the exception of the various creatures that I have hideously created and placed in this story. The storyline, oh so pathetically crafted, is also copyrighted to me._

* * *

**_Pairings:_**

_If you want to listen to a rant on what pairings I hate and despise please read the former chapters as I don't feel the need, want, or pleasure of typing it up here again for those of who have already forgotten what pairings are taboo for me. Oh fine, since you insist I shall repeat: -clears throat-_

_No yaoi, yuri, (such as Ephraim/Lyon, or Tana/Eirika)_

_No Eirika/Seth. King Fado just increased the paycheck from his position in Heaven, and Seth wants those extra thousand bucks to spend on getting a new pair of boots and a nice shiny apple for his horse._

_Shocking as it is, Amelia's medicine isn't quite working yet…she may be in there for a few more weeks._

_Eirika/Lyon. Go eat your hearts out._

* * *

**_Review Updates:_**

First person to review gets a smoothie and free lemonade! You also get your choice of a Lute or Saleh plushie, just make sure to include your preference in the review!

Flamers will get a moth-eaten plushie of Amelia.

_Please dear god don't flame me just because you like Amelia and want the plushie of her. If you do so, I'll give you a rotten plushie of Vigarde's withered hand._

* * *

**_Summary:_**

The war is over. The Demon-King is bound. Peace is, or will shortly be, restored to the lands…yet not all is well. A mourning princess, besieged by haunting memories of the last day of the war, flees for sanctuary among friends of old. But odd things come out of Darkling Forest, the legends say…and what was is not always what will be.(Eirika/Lyon)

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Hummingbirds**

-

-

-

_Quote of the Chapter:_

_-_

_"I thought he couldn't hunt." - Eirika_

_"He can. He's just not very good at it." - Varian_

-

--

--

Louder than before, the pacing had developed a somewhat frantic quality, and from the sound of it the mood in the room was not at its best.

"So he was found?"

"Careless as usual; this time it cost him his disguise. Foolish priest; now we'll have to act to get him out, and possibly rouse their suspicions."

"But I heard the paladin considers him harmless," the speaker was lounging back in a chair. "It was a good move to pretend madness." There was a snort.

"He's never been in his right mind."

"Nevertheless, we'll have to get him out of the room they're holding in – which one was it?"

"Northwest tower."

"The same one the Princess used to live in?"

"Alas, no."

"Hmm…how long must this continue now, my lord? The paladin has trusted me with the objects of which we seek…soon we will have Frelia's in hand, and I have word that Jehanna's are in hand. Soon Raustin's shall fall into place."

"That is very good…however we cannot let our guard down yet. They must not suspect…and I have word from Grado that a certain two left the ruins with more than they went in."

"You mean…"

"…it wasn't destroyed?"

"Some things are too great to be unmade." There was a rustle of cloth, and a shuffle of boots.

"Good day, my friends." The shrill caw of a bird filled the room for a moment, and then muffled wing beats could be heard leaving the room.

--

-

Fuzzy thoughts filled Eirika's mind as she roused herself from her sleep, blinking sleepily as she shoved aside a bunch of bangs. Varian was moving around their camp; already his bags were packed, and a rabbit roasting over the fire. The Princess of Renais stifled a yawn and tugged herself to her feet, running a hand through her disheveled bangs.

"Are we going soon, Varian?" the ranger jumped slightly, dropping into his usual over-exaggerated bow.

"As soon as we've had something to eat, milady." Grinning airily, Eirika stepped over her 'resting-log' and set herself down next to the fire, dancing flames reflected in her eyes.

"How far?" She didn't need to finish the question; Varian knew of what she spoke by this time on their journey.

"We should be there before luncheon, Princess." Already moving to pull the hare off its stick, Varian held it out to her. "For you, Princess – you must be hungry by now. You didn't eat last night." Eirika shrugged.

"No, you should take it Varian – I'm not in the habit of starving those who help me." His falcon was back now. "Did your falcon catch it for you?" The ranger nodded brusquely, fondly stroking the bird.

"He usually catches me my food when I'm on the move – not with enough time to hunt, if Your Highness knows of what I speak." Eirika glanced at him oddly, her eyes confused as she looked at him.

"I thought he couldn't hunt."

"He can. He's just not very good at it." Eirika nodded wisely, still somewhat confused by the appearance of the hawk.

"Well eat up princess, we aren't leaving till you have." With a forlorn sigh, Eirika accepted the rabbit, delicately slicing off a few pieces of the meat with a knife Varian offered her. The creature was rather hot, and Eirika juggled the slices before stuffing them in her mouth – and bolting for the water.

"Hot?"

"Ah uh Eh Uuh!" was the gasped response as Eirika gulped down as much water as she could fit in her mouth.

"Well," was her response as soon as speech returned, "I suppose we can go now?" Where were they going again? Hmm, it didn't really matter. Varian almost seemed to loom over her; fuzzy. Why was she here again?

"Go where, princess?" Hmm, yes, of course. Such a sensible question.

"Go? Where we were going of course." Was Eirika's slow response. Her tongue seemed thick in her mouth, and she almost yawned. What was wrong with her? She'd slept all last night…hadn't she?

"Where were we going, princess?" Hmmm. What an excellent question. Eirika yawned lightly, blinking quickly.

"To…to see…" she trailed off, wracking her brain. Where had they been going? She was visiting someone…Oh yes!

"The lady!" Hah, she congratulated herself silently, she'd got it! She knew there was someone they were going to see.

"Which lady?" came the smooth reply from the ranger. Really, why did he seem to be making so much sense?

"The…you know which one." Still feeling drowsy, Eirika stepped back, leaning into the comforting warmth of her mare. Her mare, ah yes, Mist was her name…

"Her name's Mistwalker, but you can call her whatever you want."

Lyon! Startled back into coherent thought, Eirika sat bolt upright. What had happened to her? It almost seemed as though she'd been forgetting…the fog swam in her mind, but she shoved it aside, clinging to Mist's mane as support. The grey nuzzled her hand, warm breath beating back the fog that threatened to invade Eirika's mind.

"Which one, princess?" Suddenly the ranger's questions seemed not useful, nor merely amusing, but…dangerous. They threatened to lure her back into the fog of her forgetfulness. Suddenly aware…and suspicious, Eirika decided her best tactic was to pretend as if she had still lost her mind to the fog.

"Which one…oh!" she started as though a great realization had come to her. "L'Arachel! That's right!" an almost…sour look came onto Varian's face.

"Yes of course…"

"Shall we be off then?" Eirika inquired pointedly, attempting to fixate a look of blankness into her eyes. She wasn't quite sure if it worked, but at least Varian ceased his questions, nodding slowly as if she might change her mind at any point, then turning to point his mare into the woods.

"If milady will follow," Varian slipped from his horse gracefully, indicating for Eirika to follow suite. "It's best if we proceed from foot, milady," the ranger explained, "the footing will be hard for the horses in the growing sand. We are," he pointed out, "In Jehanna – no matter how far south it may be."

"Of course," Eirika flushed slightly, berating herself silently for neglecting to care for her mare, and lowered herself gracefully to the sand, cheeks reddening. "I apologize – I did not think of that."

"No matter, princess," Varian flashed her a quick, superior, smile. "That's why two are better than one, is that not so?"

"Of course, sir," looping her mare's reins about her fingers, Eirika tugged Mist forward, evading a loose root with ease. "Shall we be off, then?" Grunting by way of reply, Varian turned his own Ravager about, striking forward into the vanishing greenery and appearing traces of gold.

-

It was not long before those traces of gold widened, and the green grew far scarcer, until all that awaited Eirika's tired eyes was more, and more, endless dunes of sand rising to pierce the sky. The footing was treacherous, at best, and even sturdy Ravager often struggled as she toiled up the sand hills, head lowered into the blazing sun. Mist, so familiar to the lushness of Renais, floundered hopelessly, while Eirika coaxed the mare on as best she could. The thought of leaving her behind was too painful to be contemplated.

The going didn't get any easier. As the day progressed, so did the sun in the sky, and midday was a sweltering horror the likes of which Eirika had never even dreamed. Heat rolled down their backs, like some rabid animal, clawing and scratching at their skin until it was chapped and dry, cracking with the need for water. More and more the horses stumbled, their coats turned a uniform shade of darkness under the lather induced by the sun, ears set back firmly against their skulls to show their utter dislike of the situation. Ravager faltered, steps no longer that of the sure-footed little mare they had been in the forest, and even Varian would frown occasionally, reaching out to steady the little mare.

Sand dunes rolled by, and Eirika felt her breath coming in sharp, painful, gasps of air as she clung to the crest of Mist's saddle – truly, it was more her mare who was supporting her now, rather than the other way. Renais' princess struggled through the golden earth, her feet slipping and sliding – desperate for a purchase in the ground. But all that awaited her was more of the shifting, slopping, sands.

-

Later it would all merge together into a distant, dim, haze – but now every tortured step was driven into Eirika's mind as if with an iron, every mounting moment of the horror unfolding upon her with clarion clarity, as the piercing call of a horn through the early morning's fog. The suns wavered before her eyes, blurring and merging as her sun-dazed vision franticly tried to piece together an accurate picture of what lay before. Mist's cracked muzzle would rest at her side from time to time, silently urging the woman on, and it was only this . . . this silent, lingering, reminder of a dead prince, that kept the princess struggling forward, her boots sinking in to the deadly sands.

"Just a little farther, milady," Varian seemed hardly touched by the heat, though his hair was plastered to his brow, and darkened by sweat. Yet he still moved forward with a sureness and firmness of step that instigated he was not quite so tired as Eirika herself. Nor were his eyes, as they turned back to face the princess now, so weary and filled with exhaustion as that of Eirika's, and of the mounts. Even Ravager had adopted an almost hopeless expression. "There is an oasis not far from here at which we may rest."

"Thank the Stones," Eirika managed to gasp out, her fingers tightening in Mist's mane as she felt herself lose her footing again, and just barely prevented her body from plummeting into the hot sands. "Not long, then."

"No, not at all," Varian agreed, wading to the top of the present sand dune, and shading his eyes. "Look – you can see it already."

Well, it wasn't quite as easy to see as the ranger had made it sound . . . but there it was! Eirika nearly dropped for joy at the sight of the blue and green splotch, as though an artist had tipped his easel over the land, and let one drop of blue and green paint fall haphazardly in the midst of his parchment paper. Already she could make out the delicate, swaying, features of trees, and the pattern of air across the still surface of the water, leaving tiny ripples to spread forth.

Her energy briefly restored (and if not that, then certainly her motivation!) by the sight of the forthcoming oasis, Eirika shot forward once more – valiantly stepping forth to once more do battle with the cunning sands. But this time, there was an end in sight.

It took longer than Varian had suggested, and much longer than Eirika might have wished; but then again, they were all tired –exhausted – and nearly to the point of simply collapsing in the burning sands and praying that someone might find their bones one day. At last, however, the glimmering spot of coolness was no longer simply a hazy mirage on the distance – it was real, and it was there, the gentle trees swaying above their heads in the warm wind, and the pool lapping at their feet.

The horses struggled forward, parched muzzles lowering to the water with what almost seemed a uniform sigh of relief. They would not be moved. Not that they needed to be. Eirika herself stepped down to the water's edge, wavering slightly on her feet, before lowering herself to her knees. Slowly, her hands scooped a portion of the turquoise water to her mouth, and the princess allowed herself a soft sigh of relief as the cool liquid touched her cracked lips. Beside her, Varian too drank deeply of the oasis, before reaching back and uncorking his canteen to refill it. They had long since used it up. Camp came not long after that – princess and ranger shakily assembling the tents, and gathering wood for the fire – not that, Eirika had pointed out, they needed one. Dinner would be made up of the fragrant fruit displayed so shamelessly on those very trees above her, Varian told her, and Eirika was only too happy to go collecting for fallen fruits, fingers wonderingly touching the rough skin of each that she did find. It did not escape her notice, however, that Varian's hawk had once more disappeared, when she returned to the camp; staggering slightly, her arms full of fruit.

Varian took one look at her, and frowned. "You should rest, princess," the ranger soothed, "I'll take the first watch." Eirika opened her mouth to argue – and then closed it. The ranger had a point; she was hardly fit for anything at the moment, and if bandits came upon them, more likely to simply keel over at their feet than be able to fight worth anything.

"Very well . . . I thank you," the princess sighed, allowing her legs to collapse, spilling her down at the base of one swaying palm. Then, she frowned.

"Is your hawk going to hunt, again?" The ranger's back stiffened.

"Yes, milady."

"There can't be much prey, out here," Eirika replied, quietly. Varian nodded.

"We'll be lucky if he gets anything, princess. Go to sleep now, milady, you need your rest." She bit her lip, but nodded – and rolled over onto her side, pulling her cloak tightly around – wincing as loose grains of sand somehow managed to sneak into her clothing. But still, the echoes of doubt whispered through her mind.

I wonder…what is that hawk truly doing? I doubt, somehow, that he flies now to hunt.

- - - - - -

-

-

Behind a not-so-distant sand dune, the white form of a woman chuckled. "Clever, your royal highness, clever – and it took you long enough to see it."

- - -

-

-

Beside the still form of Renais' sleeping princess, the ranger known as Varian stroked the breast feathers of his 'missing' hawk, sharp eyes fixed on the falcon's yellow gaze.

"Go to 'Lena now," his voice had dropped to a harsh whisper, so as not to wake the sleeping woman who rested not too far away. "I must sleep this night, to prepare for the morning – she must keep watch, this time. We are not long from Raustin Keep." The bird cocked its head; then lifted its wings, and sped off into the dark night. Varian's piercing eyes followed it, until the man lay down, as if in rest, and allowed his ever-watchful vision to falter.

-

An hour later found the princess awakening to the sound of water, and the sight of the elusive ranger running a cloth over his face. As she rose to her feet, he paused.

"So, you're awake." Varian turned to face her, his own face an enigma. "We'll make good time today; we should be in Raustin within the hour, if all holds true." Eirika's face brightened.

They started out once more, leading the horses by their reins, with the silence that permeated the desert sinking into their very bones. Only the faint hiss of the sand beneath their boots was allowed to live, and the sharp panting gasps for breath that punctuated each step that they made in their venture to cross the deadly desert. Eirika had only just begun to accept it, however, when the peace was broken by Varian's sharp hiss.

"Down! Now!" Unhesitatingly obeying his orders, Eirika let her body become limp – plummeting down to the sands with a harsh 'thump'. Beside her, she felt the ground tremble as the ranger fell flat. There was a sharp whistling noise, and when the princess turned her head to the left, her eyes widened at the sight of a feathered shaft imbedded into the sand not an inch from her neck. Her sudden panic, however, was cut off at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Show yourself, travelers – lay down your weapons!" It struck a familiar chord within her, and Eirika's eyes widened with recognition. She sprang to her feet, suddenly, voice lifted in relief.

"Marisa! It is Eirika, I would ask you to hold your fire!" Just beyond the dune, Eirika saw the familiar form of the purple-haired swordmaster lower her weapon in dumb surprise. Not too far away, the comforting form of Gerik stood, and the slighter Tethys behind him.

"Princess Eirika?" Marisa gaped, dumbfounded, and Eirika saw matching expressions of surprise on the mercenary and dancer's faces. "How are you here?" Varian frowned.

"You…know these mercenaries, milady?" There was a strange note of hesitation, one that she had not heard before, in his voice – however Eirika was too exited to take much note of it.

"Of course!" Snagging the reins of her mare, the princess began to make her way down the dune. "She traveled with me against…" she froze, lips tightening. "…against the Demon King." If Varian noted her pause, she said nothing.

"I hadn't expected to see you in these parts, Princess." Gerik had stepped up beside his purple-haired friend, one hand resting protectively on the sword hilt at his side. "These are not the best times to be wandering the lands."

"Nor did I expect you," the princess replied, frowning at Gerik's choice of words, "but pray tell – how fares Joshua? I'm surprised not to see him out here with you, away from his keep." The mercenary frowned, and Eirika noted with some surprise a shadow that seemed to fall across his face.

"I'm afraid not well; the king has fallen ill quite suddenly…no one knows what happened, but it is all that his physician can do to keep the king up and running his kingdom. So far, it's done nothing but get worse."

Eirika bit her lip, wincing in memory at the pale face of her brother, stark against the sheet. "I wish him all the luck in the world," she whispered, faintly. For a moment she toyed with the idea of confiding Ephraim's illness to them, however she tossed aside the thought; there was no point in needlessly worrying others. "If there is anything we may do to help, please – do not hesitate to ask. Renais stands ready."

Tethys, so long quiet, laughed softly – lifting one hand to cover her mouth. "It is a pretty offer, highness," the dancer trilled softly, "but Renais must be no better ready than Jehanna to deal with such a happening…we would not think to impose."

"It is no imposition," Eirika argued – yet she was silently thankful that the graceful dancer had seen to the heart of the matter. Renais would be sore pressed to send any help, at this time.

"Your highness," Varian began, voice irritable, "we do not have time to spare for idle chit-chat; we must go if you hope to make Raustin Keep by sunset."

"Oh, of course," wincing at her obvious mistake, Eirika turned back to face the threesome again, this time her voice regretful. "Let Joshua know that I wish him only the best, and I pray for his recovery…however I must be off once more." She paused, hands fiddling with the reins of her patient mare. "There is…business to be done, out of Renais." Marisa nodded, raising a hand in polite farewell.

"Rest assured that he shall – King Joshua is no feeble fighter, Princess, he will not fail now to such an enemy as disease. We will convey your greetings to him." Hand raised in solemn salute, the swordmaster bowed curtly to Eirika, before turning back on her heel and striding to Gerik's side. The mercenary too inclined his head to her, before resting a hand on Tethys's arm, and drawing the dancer away. "Good luck, and may fortune smile on your journey."

"And the same to you," Eirika replied, turning back to where her ranger guide awaited her, fidgeting with the need to go. Smiling apologetically, the princess made as if to lead her horse away once more. "I am sorry, Varian – they are old friends, however, it would be rude to go without saying a greeting."

"Of course, milady," the ranger agreed gravely, yet the familiar mocking note had entered his voice again. "It would have been rude. Now, this way, if you please." He turned to go, leading the sure-footed Ravager across the dunes, picking his way through the treacherous sand. Paying close mind to where he himself stepped, Eirika followed closely – leading Mist up the sides of the golden hills, stopping to whisper reassurances whenever the slim mare found herself slipping or scrambling for a foothold. It would be a long journey.

It was not so long as she had expected, however, before golden sands faded to plains, and those to the lush forests characteristic to Raustin, and soon the two were able to mount their horses once more, and make far better time through the lush terrain. Varian's falcon had yet to return, Eirika noted with some suspicion, and the ranger seemed hardly concerned at the absence of his pet. However, this did not stop him from quickening his pace.

"Your Highness," he broke the silence at last, startling the quiet Eirika, "I would suggest we make not for Raustin Keep, but rather for the Lady L'Arachel's summer home. It is far more likely that she would reside there at this time, and we may find food and accommodations for the night, even if she has remained at Raustin Keep throughout the heat."

Renais' Princess nodded, wearily, her hands resting low on Mistwalker's sloping withers. The trek had been long, and hot, and Eirika felt as if she more resembled a sponge pressed between two rocks than a princess of Renais. "As you advice, Varian," she sighed, running a weary hand through her turquoise hair. "Yes – that would clearly be more productive." The ranger nodded, swinging his horse about, and kicking the mare sharply into the underbrush.

"This way, milady."

-

As they traveled, one distinct note of interest returned constantly to the riding princess; the closer they came to L'Arachel's summer home, as was evident by the large amounts of flowering trees, the more…anxious…her guide seemed to become. He was sweating heavily now, and she could see that both his lips and the fingers gripping his reins were white and tightly pressed together. However, no sooner had she begun to look, than he turned to face her – an apologetic grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, your highness – I'm simply not used to these humid conditions. Where I come from, the weather and seasons behave properly."

It was a reasonable enough explanation…so why, then, did Eirika get the feeling that there was more to it? The ranger, however, left no room for argument – once more swinging his mare forward at an increased pace. "This way, milady," he repeated, once more, "the Lady L'Arachel's summer home should not be far off, now." Still skeptical, but without proof to back her worries, Eirika could do little more than follow her guide once more into the heavily wooded area.

Trees past, as evergreen as the emeralds Eirika so loved, and she watched in delight as bejeweled hummers darted past in their courtship dance, bright beaks flashing and red throats humming. She felt her own catch as she watched the male soar after his chosen mate, trilling a love song to her, until the two came to rest on the sprig of a cherry tree, nestled close together. The Princess turned away, a lump rising unbidden to lodge in her throat, and she swallowed back the tears that now sprang to her eyes. It was the little things, always, that caused so much pain – the sight of two cats, curled close, or a peasant courting his love with a handful of wildflowers. The simple gestures – the soft touches, the brush of a hand – caused Eirika's breath to catch, and brought the stinging sensation and salty scent of tears once more to her. She knew, or could guess, why this was so…but it was a reason she was still unwilling to voice, even to herself. Besides, what was the point, now? She had waited too long, far too long, in accepting her own demise. And now it was truly too late.

The rivers came, at last, and Eirika took great delight in diverting her dark mood with eager splashing, leading the suddenly frisky Mist into the shallow waters, and prancing about ahead of Varian. The ranger's twitchy mood had not subsided, and she saw his hands visibly shake as he made to lead Ravager across the shallows. Once more, she couldn't help wondering if there was more to it than he pretended. Then, suddenly, his head shot up – and Eirika was aware of a dark figure in the sky.

It was his falcon, returning – and she could see a small form clutched tightly in its talons. A dead mouse. At the sight of his pet, and its prey, Varian clearly relaxed – his shoulders sagging in relief – and she heard him let out a low breath of air. When he saw her looking, the ranger shrugged.

"Ah, good – he's back then. I was beginning to worry that he had not found anything in the desert, and might have lost us in the woods." Blinking in surprise, Eirika turned to look up at the bird, which now came to perch on Varian's forearm affectionately.

"Surely we should have waited, then, before entering the forests." Much to her surprise, the ranger stiffened.

"No, milady, that would not have done." Shrugging, Varian slipped a gentle finger over the bird's feathered back. "Bandits are highly clustered at the edges of such forests at this time of the year, Princess – I would not welcome another attack." His logic made sense, but still Eirika frowned.

"And your falcon…" she gestured to the bird, "he has only found one mouse?"

Varian shrugged. "It was probably all he could carry back, lady."

Still suspicious, the princess nodded. "Of course."

The ranger said no more – simply gestured for her to follow, and kicked the mare into a sharp gallop. Across the field lay a path of pines, and beyond that…L'Arachel's summer home. A haven at last for Eirika's confused and bewildered thoughts. Still, as she rode after the fluttering cloak of her guide, the princess couldn't help having serious second, third, and fourth thoughts. Varian was clearly not what he pretended to be, any more than his bird was…so who was she to follow them, blindly, into what could be simply one more elaborate trap?

Still…he offered her a hope, crazed as it might be, and Eirika was ready to take any hope; the image of the two hummingbirds was still clear in her mind, and she felt a sharp pang in her heart at the remembrance of their courting dance.

It was beautiful…I should have liked to see it, one day. But, she reminded herself, it was not meant to be.

-

- - - -

-

It was dark – almost eternally dark – save for a faint mist, swirling and twisting forward – if any had stopped to look, they could have followed it back to its origin; the dark temple where once the Demon King had risen to challenge the world. For within this dark temple, this dark monument, a force was awakening; a force that should be taken lightly.

But there were none, save two, who had the power to feel such happenings in the area – and those two, for their own reasons, were not about to disclose any information on the dark deed that now began before the remains of the fallen prince, deep within Darkling Woods.

Before a raised platform, the small figure spread her hands wide, a pulsing core of darkness set out before her on the stone – just before the shrouded form of a body. The swirling vapors surrounded her, twisting about her small body to such a point that the taller one could no longer catch sight of her. It started forward, a cry of warning on its lips, only to be halted by the sudden spark of light that blossomed at the center of the misty form. Wavering strands, like trembling sunbeams breaking through a foggy morning, began to make their way through the maelstrom, reaching out their golden hand toward the still body before it – the one on the raised stone pedestal – the one shrouded in black, and covered by wards that the light easily brushed away. It proceeded to wash over him, driving back the darkness that had resided within the frail human form – driving it back to the corners of the temple, while the body burned with an ethereal light.

Then, it stopped. As soon as it had come, all was gone; light, dark, and mist. The figure lay still, unmoving, and the taller form drew in a ragged breath.

"It is over, then…even its power was not enough to bring back life where there was none. I told you, the power of life is not…" and then it froze, effectively cut off, as a soft thumping sound – a beating sound, like the quiet stirring of an old drum – began to fill the still air. The two forms turned to the man on the table in breathless anticipation.

Suddenly, his eyes opened.

* * *

_-cringes- I do apologize for the long wait in updates…my imaginative streak died, and my muse abandoned me in favor of sunbathing in Hawaii, leaving me with less motivation than a speck of dust on a fly's backside. I've managed to somewhat kick-start my writing abilities again (well, writing ideas, not ability, which is just as bad as ever) and peel off another chapter. Halleluiah._

_Reviews are always nice_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_Whispers in the dark-_

_Those secrets of the night_

_Leaving a review may banish them,_

_Or 'ware the shadows and their fright._

_---_

_--_

_-_

_if that's a poem, then I'm Teddy Roosevelt._


End file.
